


White Rose Week 2020

by shamshamtriea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ack so much kisses, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arkos exists now, Day 5 is short as my height joke, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Humor??, Jacques is good, Jaune is so dense, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Knight!Weiss, Marigold tsk tsk no, Oh yes, Poor Pyrrha, Princess!Ruby, Renora together together, Robyn is here, Ruby fell, Weiss is a useless lesbean, White Rose Week (RWBY), White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY), and we wouldn't want her the other way, another god au, extra fluffs, gotta love me some kissing scenes especially clichè ones, is this really comedy, kiss, lots of fluff, my physical failed attempt of comedy, prepare for day 6, smooches, sorry for late updates, there's so many bees in most of the chapters, wifi is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamshamtriea/pseuds/shamshamtriea
Summary: Series of fluffs inside a bundle of words. Please fasten your seatbelts, it really gets super fluffy.Day One: It's All Love at First SightDay Two: Looking Through LettersDay Three: A Not So Secret RelationshipDay Four: Till Death Do Us PartDay Five: Lazy Afternoon SmoochesDay Six: Moments in TimeDay Seven: The Princess and Her KnightDay Eight: Sing-a-long to the Hexes Song
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 53





	1. It's All Love at First Sight

**Audience List/Admin List/Image Prompt**

**Day One – Love At First Sight/Eye Contact/A Blue Eye With Tears**

**It’s All Love at First Sight**

The first time they crossed each other’s path was when they were young to even remember what the other looked like. They were not really best of friends. In fact, they don’t even know each other. It was just a random encounter that anyone would forget. But there was one thing that is eerily familiar. _Those eyes._

Weiss, doesn’t believe in love at first sight. I mean, what kind of person are you if you would just fall in love like that? Definitely not Weiss. She have heard a lot of stories around. All stories with the same statement of; “It was love at first sight.” _How sappy._

It was plenty annoying to hear how everyone turn into a mushy giggling fool, just because they met that supposed someone right in the corner of a busy street.

Maybe she’s just like that because she’s bitter. _Eh, probably._ It’s not like when you’re a Schnee, you’ll get genuine suitors crawling on your feet. Mooching might be the word for it though.

“Weiss, it’s just, her eyes. It’s so pretty.” Sighed Blake, as she blissfully stare into nothingness with Weiss mentally gagging at her friend’s actions.

“Ugh, not you too, Blake.” Muttered Weiss, ignoring her love stricken best friend.

Meanwhile, Ruby loves the idea and notion of love at first sight. Just like in the fairy tales she have read, the prince will fall in love at first sight with the princess. And they live happily ever after. _The End._

She wants that to happen to her. Just like her Mom and Dad, who happens to be a by product of love at first sight. It was an amazing story and also quite an amazing feeling according to people around her.

The feel of eyes meeting eyes. The feel of the first lingering stares. All of it, was worth the wait. She thought. She was willing to wait to meet whomever the person that was meant for her.

And the first time she saw her, it was her eyes that strikingly embedded to her. How that person’s eyes glow like stars in the darkest night. How it felt like she was deep into the ocean with those baby blue eyes. And she remembers how tears formed into those pair of eyes before disappearing from her vision.

She knew, right then and there, that it was _love at first sight._

“So, what’s up, sis? Penny for your thoughts?” Asked Yang as she looked at her sister.

Snapping up from her stupor, she looked at her in confusion. “Ah—wha?”

Yang gave her a worried look. “You’ve been staring into nothingness. What’s wrong?”

Ruby shook her head. Implying that the latter shouldn’t be worried. “Its just… I sort of remembered an encounter with someone back then. And they have tears in their eyes. I just—I kinda want to meet them.”

Yang blinked and gave her a sly smile. “Is my baby sis in _loooove_?”

Ruby flushed in different shades of red and flail her arms around in panic. “I—I… maybe, I don’t know! It’s just— _their_ eyes…”

Ruby met those eyes again. And this time, they’re staring back at her.

Those stunning shade of blues. She never have seen such beautiful shades in her life. It was—it was… _breathtaking_. She felt her heart twitch in anticipation, after all these years, she finally once again met those eyes.

“Yo! Earth to Ruby!” She heard her sister call.

She flinched at the volume and immediately switch her attention to her.

“I—wha… YANG!!” She yelled and gave her shocked sister a punch in the arm, earning a yelp from them.

“YOUCH—what was that for?!” She hissed in pain. _Ouch, she didn’t know her sister could pack a punch._

“You made me miss them!” She continue to yell. 

Yang blinked in confusion. “Miss who?!”

“The person with blue eyes!!” 

Yang looked at her like a gaping fish out of the water. “Who now?”

Ruby closed her eyes tight, her fist lightly drumming on the table. “Blue eyes…”

“Blue? Eyes?” Parroted Yang. 

Ruby’s shoulders sagged and leaned on the table groaning in disappointment, leaving Yang mulling over what the heck’s the _blue eyes_ her sister is talking about. 

Meanwhile, Blake was walking down the cafeteria with Weiss in tow. Or at least, that's what she thought. She saw that Weiss was nowhere near her and her eyes widen at the realization that she might be possibly swept off in the sea of people. Considering how short Weiss was, there’s no doubt that she might lose her— _nevermind_ , she was just standing like a pole in the middle of the cafeteria.

“Weiss, what the heck is wrong with you? Why did you—are you okay, Weiss?” She looked at her friend who was busy looking at the wall across the cafeteria.

Weiss blinked and regain her posture to look at Blake like nothing happened.

“Nothing. I just, saw something. Nothing to worry about.” Her voice grew an octave higher than it should be and speed walk away with Blake running to catch up to her.

Days have passed and Weiss was still thinking. Not that she’s always not thinking, but this time there’s a cause that she didn’t know why of all things would be the cause.

Every time she closes her eyes, she sees those stunning silver eyes like no other. And every time she sleeps, she swears she could fly as she dreamt about those very same eyes. What is wrong with her? Does she need medical attention? No, not really. Does she need other attention? _Eh, most likely._

“Okay, Weiss, what is wrong?” Asked Blake, her eyes brimming in concern.

“Pardon?” Asked Weiss, looking to her from where she is reading.

Blake’s shoulders slumps. “Are you okay? You’ve been… thinking… _a lot._ It’s like—it’s stressing you out.”

Weiss swivels her chair to meet her book. “What makes you say that?”

Blake can’t help but think that her friend is really stubborn as heck.

“You've been sighing a whole lot. Your eyes would be lost everywhere. You sometimes even don’t pay attention to classes this past few days.” Blake listed all what she had seen so far. Well, at least she didn’t know about the dreams.

The latter had her back straighten like a pole, her shoulders raised and her muscles tensed. Blake noticed this and sighed.

“Look, Weiss. I know you're stubborn, but never been this stubborn.” Blake started. “Could you please, at least tell me why?”

“Ain't nothing but a heartache.” Sang Weiss, jokingly. Blake gave her a deadpanned look. “Now, I really know there’s something wrong. You’re joking.”

“Ouch, that hurt, Belladonna. Can’t I make jokes?” Said Weiss while chuckling.

“Not this time, you won’t.” Glared Blake. Her eyes then soften and looked at her. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Said Weiss, truthfully. She shook her head with a sigh. “I’m not even sure with what I’m feeling, or thinking about.”

Blake raised a brow at the answer and hold the latter’s shoulder. “Did something happened? Like, that time in the cafeteria.” She stated. Weiss continues to stare at Blake, before slumping on her chair, giving in.

“I met—more like saw… someone, I guess.” She started, taking a deep breathe before continuing. “I can’t help but think that they’re… eerily familiar. Like, I’ve seen them before.” Blake listened intently to what her friend is saying.

Weiss drummed her fingers on her desk, creating a slow beat. “And what's more striking about them, is when I saw her eyes. It… shone, like glowing stars in the night with how silver it is. And they’re… very _beautiful_.” Breathed Weiss. Blake stared at her in surprise with how soft and calm she sounds like.

“Wait, silver? Silver eyes?” Asked Blake. Weiss nodded. Blake took a sharp inhale and exhaled a smile. “I think I know who that is.”

Weiss’s back stood straight on her chair and looked at Blake eagerly. “Really? You know her?

Blake looked down in thought, then to Weiss. “I may have an inkling on who it was. And it involves Yang.”

“Xiao Long? As in, your girlfriend Yang Xiao Long?” Asked Weiss, incredulously. Blake laughed at her reaction. “Yes, the very same.”

Weiss then sighed at her. “Fine. I’m curious, but that doesn’t mean I would like whatever that blonde let out from her mouth.”

“Alright then. Tomorrow's good for you?” Asked Blake. Weiss nodded. “Yes.”

Blake stood up and told the former good night before heading towards her side of the room. Grabbed her phone. Sat on her bed. And called Yang.

 _“Wassup, kittycat?”_ Whistled Yang. Blake rolled her eyes, affectionately. “Hello to you too, Yang.” Blake heard Yang smile behind the phone. 

_“Why did you call? Is there something wrong?”_ Yang asked in concern. Blake sighed.

“Why does every time I call you, you’d always assume that?” 

Yang shrugged. _“Well, you know… the last time.”_

 _Right._ Of course… that. But that’s not why she called her this late this time. Tonight's different. _A good kind of different._

“It’s not about that, don’t worry.” Said Blake. “You’re sister has silver eyes right?”

_“Yeah? Why the sudden interest, Blakey?”_

Blake exhaled. “Remember my best friend?”

_“Weiss Schnee, right? Blue eyes. White hair. Cold as weiss. Yeah, I remember.”_

She smiled at that. Of course, the pun will never cease to exist. That’s Yang Xiao Long, the punniest of them all.

“I want Ruby to meet her tomorrow.” She said, bluntly.

 _“Hold on, kitten. Are you playing matchmaking now?”_ Blake almost laughed at the accusation. Almost. 

“No, I’m not.” She feigned ignorance, a tone in her voice tells Yang otherwise. “Why would I do that?

_“Blakey, I know that tone. Heck, I’ve heard when it comes to the diddl—”_

“Yang, I’m hanging you.” Stated Blake, firmly.

 _“Ack… no. Don’t. Geez, sorry. But yeah, you get my point. But why now all of a sudden?”_ Blake smirked at the question. “Oh, you’ll see.”

_“Okay. I can practically hear you smirk. I swear Blake if you—”_

“Thanks, Yang. Love you!” She said hanging up, leaving a very confused Yang, for the second time in the week.

The day of tomorrow came by, almost instantly. Seemingly excited to see the possible scenario that would happen, this very same day. And it is a perfect day. The sun blazing brightly. The clouds drifting in the sea of skies. The leaves rustling around with the wind, softly blowing melodies. It really is… _a perfect day._

“Ouch, Blake! Stop pulling.” Whined Weiss.

Okay, well, not as perfect to Weiss. Blake ended up dragging her out when she refused to meet the silver eyed person whom she is almost everyday, thinking about. 

“Blake, in all honesty. I think you're the most excited out of all of us.” Insisted Weiss. Blake laughed haughtily. “I am not. And I can vouch for that.”

True to her words, there is actually someone out there, who is equally excited as she is, if not, much more excited than her. And if you guessed right, congratulations, and if not, that’s fine, all is well. But yes, that person is no other than, Ruby Rose. Practically and almost literally jumping on Yang when she told her she’d be meeting a person with blue eyes.

“Ohhh!! Yes!! I bet she’s sooo pretty or beautiful.. o-or gorgeous… Yaaang!!” She squealed in excitement. Yang laughed at the action.

“Well, you’re lucky she’s a friend of mine and Blake.” Grinned Yang. The former hugged her sister and thanked her… _a lot._ “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thaaank you, Yang!”

Yang smiled softly. “No problem. Anything for you, sis.” She then ruffled her sister's hair. “Ready to meet her?” Ruby nodded enthusiastically.

“Right then let’s go!” Yang said.

The restaurant's bell rang as the two sister's entered. Yang looked around before she saw a white hair standing out from the corner of the room. Grinning, she grabbed Ruby’s hand and head straight to where her girlfriend and friend is.

“What’s cookin’, good lookin’?” She said, as she leaned on the table to stare at Blake.

“Oh you know, a smoking hot, Bake-a-donna.” Blake humored back. 

“Seriously? Right in front of my salad?” A white haired girl grumbled, insulted.

Yang swivels her head to Weiss. “Way to quote, Sch—right, of course, not quoting.”

Weiss gave her a deadpanned look. “I am quoting. Literally.” Yang chuckled at her and stood up straight, hugging her sister, who is staring at Weiss. Noticing this, she internally giggles.

“Weiss, meet my sister, Ruby. Ruby, meet Weiss.” Introduced Yang.

Unfortunately for her, the two are no longer paying attention to everything that is around them. Everything was blurred out, the people, the walls, everything. There were only static noise, buzzing out as they also block the sound from their surroundings. Both opened their mouths and simultaneously uttered a word.

“Blue…

..silver eyes…” 

They both uttered.


	2. Looking Through Letters

**Admin List**

**Day Two: Letters**

**Looking Through Letters**

It was already a week ahead, since Weiss left for a business trip to be held in Mistral. She was sent by her father to observe what was happening in the jewel mines that are excavated by Faunus workers. His words were;

_“Weiss, do me a favor and please check on our Faunus workers in Mistral. I received a report that one of the head in charge of the mining are actually doing something inhumane to those people. I gave you my permission to do whatever you like to those you saw that harms them.” Requested Jacques._

Weiss immediately agreed with her father’s musing and began preparing for the trip. But, she actually didn’t expect that she would actually stay for a little longer than she should be. Given for the fact that, there are a lot of things to do in the mining, and as well as the whole branch of the Schnee Jewel Company in Mistral. And I mean, a _lot._

And sad to say, that during the course of the week, it was already stressing her out. She heard constant complains from the so-called ‘head in charge’ in regards to the workers. She was able to hear all the cries of the workers. Pleading her, _begging_ her, to help them. She will, oh she will. She will make sure those people will pay for what they have done. But first, she need to start the branch anew. Apparently the current, supposed to be ambassador of the branch, was screwing things up and Weiss is here to fix the mess.

“I can’t believe he had the audacity to put our name in line for this… _der mist._ ” Hissed Weiss.

“What he did must be a serious problem if you’re cussing like that, Weiss.” Stated her body guard and best friend, Blake Belladonna.

“Oh yes. _Das Arschfotze!_ I can’t believe he would just use the Schnee name to smooch off money from the Mistralians. Better yet, the head of the Department of Agriculture.” Growled Weiss. “Could this day get anymore worse?!”

A paper flew in front of her desk. She looked at Blake and raised a brow. “What is this?” Blake shrugged and nudge her shoulder to the letter. “See for yourself.”

Weiss then grabbed the paper envelope and saw the familiar hand writing of her girlfriend. Her sweet and loving girlfriend. Without a word, she gently peeled open the envelope to see the letter sent to her.

_Dear Snowflake,_

_Hello, Weiss! Sorry for not sending you a letter this past few days. I was out on a business too, you know… engineering business. Anyways! I heard from Jacques that you had quite a trouble in your plate there in Mistral. And that is so sad. Condolence to his family lol! Jokes aside. Weiss, don’t overwork yourself. **Eat** and drink. Do not stay up so late. Cuz I swear to Oum, everything you know will be the other way around. You will not take a step on our bedroom if I knew that you’re not taking care of yourself. Also no sex if that happens. And as you would always say; “You will be punished accordingly.” So take care and have a good day, today. Love you!!_

_P.S This letter comes with a package._

_P.P.S I have Blake to guard you._

_P.P.P.S I will try my best to write as soon as possible._

_Love, your Rose Petal_

Weiss looked at Blake giving her a ‘seriously-look’. Blake only smiled slyly and shrugged, before handing her a basket.

“Ruby said eat that.” Stated Blake. Weiss looked at the basket and saw her favorites. She shook her head and sighed with an audible soft smile. “That dolt.”

Blake smiled at her. “But she’s your dolt.”

Weiss laughed, before she took a sandwich off the basket. “That she is.” She took a bite off the sandwich and pushed the basket to Blake. “Want some?”

Blake nodded. “Don’t mind if I do, because I see a tuna.” Weiss laughed at her and happily eat the contents of her food basket.

Two days had pass and Weiss is still shuffling in her desk to write promissory note for all that… _der abschaum_ had done. Weiss was so busy writing the note that she didn’t noticed another letter came in. Blake knocked on her door and looked at her.

“Weiss. Lunch.” She said. Weiss looked up and then her eyes darted on the wall clock. It read, 12:36.

“Right. I shall partake in the lunch after I—” Blake gave her a look and Weiss immediately put away all the things in her table in a neat stack. She saw the letter and opened it as gently as possible.

_Dear Snowflake,_

_How are you? Have you been eating well? Eh, you probably are, because Blake hahaha. Anyways, I suddenly just remembered how you asked Blake to be your body guard slash right hand. Pfft, oh it's hilarious of how shocked she was. Oh and, Snowflake. My package will be running a bit late, kay? And I know it hasn’t been long since you left, but I already missed you here. It’s **cold** , I guess. Plus I missed my cuddle bug hehe. Love you! Take care!_

_Love, your Rose Petal_

It was short, but she can feel the love behind those words. And it’s not really that alarming for her to send such short bound words, as she actually is more used to use actions than words. “Action speaks louder than words,” as they say.

“Weiss, I got the package.” Said Blake, handing over a box. She opened the box and saw a newly knitted scarf. It had a note attached to it.

_I heard that it was going to be pretty cold in Mistral for a few weeks from now. Sooo, I made this in advance. It’s not Christmas, but it’s still cold, well, not as cold as Atlas. But you get my point. I love you so much. Take care, Snowflake. I’ll see you soon._

_-Ruby_

“I swear to Oum, I could get diabetes from the two of you.” Teased Blake. Weiss rolled her eyes and grabbed the scarf and gently wrapping it in her neck.

“It’s warm…” Muttered Weiss, nuzzling the scarf. Blake smiled at this.

_“These two are too perfect for each other.”_ Thought Blake as she looked at the window and saw droplets of snow preparing to cover the city, white.

Meanwhile, Ruby is currently dangling her feet in the sofa, upside down. She was playing ‘ _Grimm Hunters’_ in her scroll. It looked like it was an uncomfortable position, but with her expression like that, tongue sticking out in concentration. Eyes glued seriously in front of the screen. It was getting more uncomfortable to look at, bit by bit.

“That position, certainly isn’t becoming of a lady, Rose.”

Ruby jumped at the voice and scrambled to a much comfortable position. She looked at the door and saw Jacques standing in a proper posture with hands on his back.

“Hehe…hiii, Jacques? What brings you here?” She asked curiously with nervousness emitting from her voice. I mean, its less than likely for your friends and family to see you in a very compromising and unpleasant position, but the family, much less the father of your girlfriend… certainly did leave quite an impression of you at your sofa. “Do you want me to do some engineering stuffs? Like checking out your machinery and stuff?”

Jacques sat at the one person sofa. “Yes and no. I need you to do some _checking_ , yes. But, also I would like to know if you’re doing alright.”

Ruby perked up and smiled, leaning in the sofa crossing her legs. “Yeah! I’m fine. Never been better. I’ve been doing a lot of work lately, jumping from places to places.”

Jacques nodded, pleased. “I see. I hope you are taking care of yourself and Weiss.”

“Oh! Sure, I do. Speaking of taking care of Weiss, I asked Blake. You know, to monitor her, cuz like, she's probably one of a few people I know who is _extremely_ workaholic, and I can vouch for that. I mean, when we go to bed she would still be handling reports and stuff.” Stated Ruby, huffing lightly.

Jacques chuckled at the information. “Oh, that she is. Workaholic. I’ve seen my fair share of this version of Weiss. And I might say, it is an unpleasant thing to see. She looks like myself in the past, which I rather hope not. And thank you, for taking care of her, my daughter.” He thanked smiling all the while.

Ruby laughed sheepishly and nodded. “I will do everything in my power to make her as happy as she can be.” Jacques continued to smile, his eyes saying something and without a doubt, said. “I know you would. You are… a good thing that happened to her, after all these years.”

Ruby, sensing the melancholic atmosphere, immediately dived into action. “I know, you’ve done your fair share of mistakes. But that’s fine, everything is alright now. You’ve redeemed yourself, you’ve been able to give Weiss your time. You’ve been doing great. And I can see that. I can see, despite her tired physique after countless of meetings and well, stuffs to do at the company. She was—is happy as she can be. Spending her time with her father. She had been smiling a _lot_. And I would like to say, I love that smile. And I’m proud of you for reconciling with her. Thank you too.”

She don’t know if Jacques was as good as hiding their emotions like Weiss. Because, just like Weiss, she can sense how happy and relieved Jacques is with that statement. And she was glad and proud of herself about it.

Jacques coughed, blinking his eyes. “Well then, I believe you’ve been sending letters to her—”

Another day had pass and Weiss is still doing her best to make things right in Mistral. With the amount of money that scoundrel had smuggled from the government and as well as from the Faunus. Needless to say, she was _absolutely_ livid.

As of now, she was heading out with Blake to talk to the representative of the Department of Agriculture, to talk about _whatever_ that happened during the course of reigns of that _der dreckskler_.

“I wonder who the representative is?” Pondered Blake.

They reached the meeting place. They went straight to the elevator and proceed to the floor where the office of the representative is. As they reached the door, Blake knocked and heard a faint, “come in”. They proceed in doing so and saw a familiar blonde hair.

“Jaune?” Blinked Weiss. Jaune perked up and waved. “Hello Weiss and Blake, long time no see.”

Weiss smiled and nodded. “It is nice to meet you again, Arc.” Jaune pouted at the last name. “Come on, Weiss. Last name really?”

Weiss gave him a sly smirk. “If we’re talking about business relations, then it is really a must to call each other in a last name basis. For professional purposes.”

Jaune blinked and put a hand on his chin, stroking it. “Really?”

Blake shook her head and chuckled. “Don’t worry, she’s mostly joking.” Jaune grimaced at the word. “Mostly?”

“Well, last name basis is really for professional purposes. But then, it is up to you.” Weiss said. Jaune laughed. “I’ll just call you Weiss then. Calling you ‘Schnee’ is, kinda awkward and stiff. You know what I mean.”

Weiss nodded. “Alright then. Shall we start?” Jaune hold a finger and Weiss was confused.

“I just gotta tell you, I’m not really the original representative of the department. It’s my sister, but she’s sick, so she asked me to talk to you.” He informed. Weiss nodded, understanding the situation.

“Shall we?” Asked Weiss, taking her sit and Jaune nodded.

Jaune took the folder in front of him and skipped through it, stopping to grab a piece of paper in the folder.

“We received your promissory note and talked about the total amount of money smuggled from the department, and as well as the due date for the payment. Your proposed date took a perfect agreement from the staff heads. They wished to thank you for solving the problem. Because as of now, the department is facing an edge of bankruptcy due to your employer’s ploy.” Stated Jaune, giving Weiss the paper.

“They wished to receive the full amount of two million lien for their expenses in the agricultural state.” Continued Jaune. “Also, let me just stray for a moment. Did you know that they are planning to make equipment, as well as tools and protective gears for safe working conditions?”

Weiss tilted her head. “They are? And I’m assuming they are going to use the money I’m paying for.”

Jaune nodded. “But, I know you know that the amount of money that they’re going to have is not enough for supplies.” Weiss solemnly nodded. “I’ve talked to my sister about it and she said the same thing. The money is not enough.”

Weiss put a hand on her chin, deep in thought. “Are you, asking me to help?”

Jaune shrugged and leaned on the chair. “I mean, if you’re willing, then yes. But I haven’t talked to the head minister about this. And just in case you agreed, I’m preparing.”

Weiss hummed and looked at Blake. Blake then nodded and gave her a stack of paper. Weiss took it and grabbed the pen perched in her suit and wrote something on the paper and gave it to Jaune.

“I will be giving the payment in advance. You must wait for my further announcement about your suggestion. I will be talking to Father about it.” Weiss stated. Jaune perked up.

“So you mean… you’re willing to help?” Grinned Jaune. Weiss nodded. “But I have to speak to Father first. You need to wait.”

Jaune pumped a fist and laughed. “Yes! Thank you, Weiss!”

Weiss smiled. “No problem, Jaune. I’m glad to help.”

After a moment of catching up with Jaune, finding about Nora and Ren’s engagement. Both woman asked for him to tell their regards and congratulations to the couple. Jaune sent his good byes and another thank you to the both of them, before heading back to the office branch.

As Weiss sat on her desk, she saw a letter sitting on her desk, obviously coming from Ruby. She took it and found out a small difference in the letter. It was _scented._

“A scented letter? Where did she get a perfume?” Pondered Weiss. She gently pry it open and read.

_Dear Snowflake,_

_Hiii!! How are you? I missed you, Weissy_ _❤❤❤_ _. You’re dad visited me and asked about my well-being. He’s a pretty good dad. He worries about you. I’m glad you and him got along very well now. He actually asked me to help with some stuffs around the company. And actually showed me around the company. It was pretty cool. Weiss there’s so many machines, I love it!! Also, I may have grabbed a **piece of ruby** along the way. If your dad noticed, well, he didn’t said anything. Which is pretty awesome. By the way, he actually invites me for dinner when you come home from your work. Anyways, that is all. I hope you’re doing okay there. Don’t stress out, okay? I love you, Weiss. Take care._

_Love, your Rose Petal_

“Dolt.” Hummed Weiss, as she read the text. And a piece of ruby? Where and why would she need that?

She saw a velvet box in the corner where the letter was tucked in. She grabbed it and opened it, only to see a ruby necklace in the shape of the Rose emblem. She stared at it in shock and adoration. How did she get so lucky to have a girlfriend like Ruby Rose? She would never know. She gazed upon the necklace and admired the lush red pigment of the stone and wore it proudly.

“I really love her. So much.” Muttered Weiss as she fumbled with the necklace in her neck. Blake then entered the office and saw the necklace.

“I’m guessing that’s from Ruby.” Proposed Blake. Weiss simply nodded. “How did I get so lucky, Blake?”

Blake smiled and shrugged. “A question neither can I answer for you. But if I would guess, it’s probably because she’s perfect for you, as well as you are to her.”

Weiss blushed and smiled warmly, Blake can almost feel it radiating from the supposedly known ‘Ice Queen’. Weiss then grabbed her scroll and dialed her father.

_“This is Jacques Schnee speaking. To what matters are you calling?”_

Weiss can’t help but roll her eyes to how formal her father is. “Well, hello to you as well, Father.” Snickered Weiss as she heard her father choke behind the line.

_“Ahem. My apologies, I didn’t saw the contact name. Is there something wrong, dear?”_

Weiss smiled at the name. “There is a lot, Father. But nothing I couldn’t handle. I am calling because the representative of the department asked for a financial help.”

_“What for?”_

“The department was actually going to make safety equipment and gears for workers in the agricultural sector. And I was informed that they were in the edge of bankruptcy when that _alter wichser_ arrived at our _desks_. With the money I’m paying them for, it won’t be enough for supplies.” Informed Weiss.

_“Hmmm, we'll be willing to help. I will be talking to a friend of mine later about supplies. I’ll take over for that. Would you be able to meet with the heads there, Weiss?”_

Weiss looked at Blake and she nodded as the woman went through her contacts. “I can do that. What for?”

_“I will send you a letter today. It will help you, as well as some documents to proceed with.”_

Weiss nodded. “Very well, Father. I will be waiting for your letter.” Weiss hang up and put her scroll down.

She looked at Blake who was talking to, probably Jaune. She watched as the latter tuck away the scroll and looked at Weiss.

“He’ll talk to the heads about the meeting. He’ll call to tell when they’ll be available.” Blake said.

A few moments later, Weiss received two letters. One from Ruby and the other is from Jacques. She opened Jacques first.

_Jacques Schnee_

_Atlas Sector, Howling Castle_

_Schnee Jewel Company_

_I will be honored to help the sector of Mistral with the preparations for the makings of equipment and gears for workers in the agricultural state. I shall partake in supporting you with ample supplies for the creation of said equipment and gears. Rest assured that the money for the supplies will be from yours truly. I shall send you an ample amount of financial services for the start of your project._

_I also apologize for what my employer had done to your finances. I will see to it that they will be punished accordingly. May you have a nice day and to days to come._

Weiss blinked and smiled at the letter and grabbed the documents but found out that is was sealed. She saw a note attached to it, that is addressed to her. She picked it up and read.

_Weiss, do not open the documents. I trust you to not look at it. These documents are highly and very important to our company. Show this to the heads and they will understand what it entails. Take care of yourself, Weiss. Good luck._

_-Father_

Weiss looked at the document in confusion. And she looked at Blake who shrugged at her. She dismissed the thought of looking through it and put it down and grabbed the other letter. She smiled at the letter.

_Dear Snowflake,_

_Hello Weiss!! I take it that you liked my gift last time. It is made by yours truly hehe. Weiss, how are you? I’m sure you’re doing fine and in great health. Wow, I sound like you’ve been away for years, but I wouldn’t deny that part. It did really felt like years since you left. Weissss, I wanna see youuuuu. Too bad, I can’t. You know, my work has been a bit stressing lately, but nothing I couldn’t handle. It was a-okay. By the way, Yang was here lately. We baked **cookies**. And it was really delicious. You like raisins right? I baked some for you, Blake has it. Anyways, I gotta go. See you, Weiss. Take care and I love you._

_Love, your Rose Petal_

“Here’s your cookies, Weiss.” Blake said, reaching out to her with a bag of cookies in hand. Weiss accepted it and opened it. “Want one, Blake?”

Blake shook her head. “No, thank you. I already have some. It came from Yang.”

Weiss nodded and smiled. “Of course.”

A few days later, the meeting was held in the same place where they met Jaune. There they sat at a round table and talked. All in all they were in an agreement with Jacques help. Although a bit reluctant at the first part of the meeting, they said that they couldn’t agree with the man's statement for they have already given their help already by paying the money they have lost. And yet, Weiss didn’t yield and urge them to accept wholeheartedly. And when she gave them the documents whom, each and everyone read except Jaune, Weiss and Blake. They all simultaneously and almost instantly agreed at the terms and thanked them from the bottom of their hearts while being emotional.

Weiss smiled at the heads and told them that there is no need for them to thank them. They will help them in any way they can. And the heiress thanked them for proposing such project. The heads gave their utmost respect and bid them good bye after the meeting was adjourned. Weiss and Blake also bid their good byes to Jaune and head straight towards their office.

“Now, that was settled. I need to make amends with the workers, especially the Faunus workers. Would you be so kindly to help me, Blake?” Asked Weiss.

“Sure. But not with how tired you are right now.” Said Blake. Weiss pouted at her and leaned on her chair. “Now, Blake. The sooner I finished this, the better relaxation I could get.”

Blake sighed and shook her head in disapproval. But nonetheless, agreed to her. “Alright then. What do you want me to do?”

“I just need you there. Guidance and such.” Exhaled Weiss. Blake nodded and smiled at her. “If you’re worried about them hating you or something, don’t. I assure you, they know what had happened between you and your father.”

Weiss rest her chin on her hands. “Right. I’ll be talking to them, later.”

A knock on the door.

Weiss grew confused and looked at Blake who went to the door and opened it, only to see a panting rabbit faunus. Weiss stood up, alarmed and worried. Blake's ears perked up high, her shoulders tense.

“H-help us… Miss Schnee…” Panted the faunus. Weiss grew more worried and took a step to the faunus who visibly flinched, making Weiss feel guilty.

“Take us there.” Said Weiss as gently as she could and the faunus perked up. Blake called upon their guards to help them as Weiss called at her sister's post in the military to gather men to help them.

They ran towards the mines and heard yelping and screaming from the entrance. Weiss audibly heard Blake whimpered beside her, while the rabbit faunus shivered. Weiss felt her gut sunk at what she had seen from her best friend and the faunus.

She then heard the Atlesian army arrived and looked behind her. She saw Winter walking down with several of her men and looked at Weiss.

“We'll enter the entrance. Stay here.” Winter ordered and gestures her men to follow her. Weiss looked at them and let out a sigh.

“It’s going to be okay.” She assured the two faunus beside her who looked at her. Weiss then looked at the rabbit faunus. “Can you tell me what happened?”

And the faunus talked.

After a few moments, she saw her sister’s men carrying and guiding the workers, especially the faunus. Some were in need of medical attention and was taken by stretchers to the ambulance. This caused Weiss to worry more for them.

“Let go of meh, ya bastards! Ey am with ze Schnees. Ya will be punished!” Weiss felt her blood boil.

Winter was about to speak with the man, but Weiss stepped in. Her facial expression, hard and with no emotion. She towered the shocked man who gulped at the sheer aura she emits.

The man smiled nervously and spoke. “H-hello, Mi-miss Schnee. It is… nice to meet you here. I-if it’s not a bother, may I ask wh-what are you doing in here?”

Weiss stared at the man, and with enough venom and spite in her voice, she spoke hard. “You. Are. Fired.”

The man whimpered and nodded furiously as the Atlesian army dragged the man away. She looked around and her hands curled into a fist.

“M-miss?”

Weiss looked at her left and saw an old man faunus with tears in his eyes. Weiss blinked at him, and her physique audibly relaxes. “Yes?” She said reaching out her hand.

The faunus with his dusty and ragged hands clenched with all his might on her hands. Weiss felt the pain in the faunus eyes. She can feel the others staring at her, observing how she would move.

“T-thank you.” Sobbed the old faunus. Weiss felt her stomach clench as if she was punched in the gut. In turn, Weiss held firmly to the old faunus’s hands. “You are all welcome. And I am sorry I didn’t come sooner.”

The old faunus continued to sob and cry, Weiss pried her hands and hugged the faunus. The old faunus clung onto her with all his life.

“Well done, Weiss.”

Weiss looked at the new comer. “Father?” The faunus in her arms visibly flinched and she saw the others tensed. She then heard Jacques sigh.

“Men and women, Faunus or not. I am—we are deeply sorry for all the trouble you have endured. As your man in charge, I should have been here, making sure you're all safe. But with my twisted thinking and ideals, I neglected you all, and gave you a life that isn’t considered life.” Jacques started. He took a step forward to Weiss.

“But I thank this wonderful person, my daughter, who gave me a peace of mind. And I am doing my best to make amends. Starting with all of you.” Continued Jacques. He cleared his throat and exhaled. “Starting today, all of you are free to leave… and live a life you wanted. I will be giving you all your payment and as well as, I am willing to give you financial services that would last a year or three.”

The old faunus in Weiss’s arms looked up and spoke to the man. “What if we wished to stay? No one will take us. A place to stay nor a job to get us by will never be given to us.”

Jacques closed his eyes and think, before opening it again. “All of those who wished to stay, will still have their jobs. But...” He trailed off, looking at the tattered faces of his workers.

“All of you will be receiving a month’s vacation. Food, water, clothes, anything you need will be my responsibility. And I know, you all wouldn’t want that. But I want to do it, a little bit of payment for all your service to me. I will be giving you a subdivision to stay, it’s all up to you about what house you wanted to live in.” He looked at the old faunus and shook his hand. “Thank you, all, for your services. And I am sorry for everything.”

Silence. One by one, series of claps and howls, and other noises can be heard as a sign of approval. They looked at the Schnees and bowed in respect to them. Weiss smiled at them and nodded, she looked at her father.

“I’m proud of you, Dad.” Said Weiss. Jacques looked at her and smiled. “Dad… it’s been a long time since you called me, Dad.” Weiss blushed and grinned as she hugged her father who hugged her back.

“Let's go home.”

They took a flight back to Atlas. Jacques went back to the Schnee manor, saying good bye to the two. Later on, Blake left to Yang’s house and Weiss head to her and Ruby's house. She took off her shoes and entered, went to her room and changed her clothes, then head downstairs to meet Ruby in the sofa, watching Animal Channel. She hugged the poor latter who jumped at her touch.

“W-Weiss? Come on, don’t scare me like that.” Laughed Ruby, nervously. She smiled at the woman in her neck. “Welcome home, Weiss.”

“I’m home, love. And thank you for the letters and gifts. I love them.” Weiss murmured. Ruby grinned at her and kisses the crown of her head. “Anything for you, snowflake.”

Weiss stood up and walked towards the kitchen. “Let’s eat, Ruby.”

Ruby smiled and yelled. “I’ll be right there!”

Weiss then walked away, not taking notice of how nervous Ruby really is. She didn’t even noticed the tucked hand on the redhead’s back. Ruby pulled her left hand, and from there, her hand clenched at a black box where a ring is nestled upon a ring pillow. She fiddled with it before tucking it away to a hidden compartment in the coffee table. And ran towards the kitchen.

“Don’t eat all the food!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> • Okay, I didn’t noticed this was actually long. Also I noticed this story has a lot of monologues than dialogues.  
> • I was supposed to do a thing where they were writing letters to each other, you know, kind of like a sweet letter interaction. But it turned out like this, and I’m genuinely surprised, it was awesome.  
> • At first, the bold words was not supposed to be in, but I noticed the pattern it had. It was a coincidence, and a good one at that.  
> • Jacques is good in here, yes. I kind of like that kinds of canon-verse, or was it headcanon, that Jacques turned out to be good after everything with Weiss having to talk to him and Ruby being there.  
> • There were hidden messages in here, but it’s really subtle. My mind just went on it, like poof, oh there, a hidden thing, shh. Hint: it relates to everything that happened in this shot.


	3. A Not So Secret Relationship

**Prompt List**

**Day 3: Secret Relationship AU**

**A Not So Secret Relationship**

Team __BY was hanging around without their other two respective members. Who knows where their date had gotten them on, according to Yang. Blake was just sitting near a coffee table with biscuits and tea in front of her.

“Hey, Blake. Why is a coffee table still a coffee table even when you drink tea in it?” Asked Yang. Blake stared at her and brush her off, taking a hold of her book.

Yang stared at her and began tracing whatever she can trace on her face. Her eyes. That lovely shades of amber. Her nose. I mean, those are one hell of a cute sniffers, wink wink. The set of cat ears. Those ears are sensitive, and very expressive. Like right now, she can tell how uncomfortable Blake is feeling, then the book snapped close.

“Yang. Please stop staring.” Grumbled Blake. Yang grinned at her. “Come on, Blake. I’m just admiring.”

Blake coughed and looked away. “What do you want?” Yang hummed. She then perked up an idea procuring in her mind.

“Wanna talk about something interesting?” Asked Yang. 

“That depends on the plot.” Said Blake. She then observed how her girlfriend's smile curved into a mischievous one. “A whiterose plot.” That caught her attention.

Blake nodded, urging her. “Do continue.” Yang chuckled. 

“A secret relationship, really? They think that we haven’t noticed how close they are. I mean, all of Beacon knows they’re dating, except Jaune of course.” Said Yang, making Blake chuckle.

“Well yes, they’re not really, that subtle. It’s fairly obvious. Now I believe you’ve got a story to tell?” Asked Blake. Yang grinned and spoke. “It's about Ruby giving her flowers.”

_“Weiss!!”_

_Weiss was busy studying for an exam when she heard a certain high pitched call from her friend Ruby. She inwardly sighed and placed a bookmark in her book, before closing it and looking at Ruby._

_“What is it, Ruby?” Asked Weiss. Ruby shuffled in her feet, taking an interest in her shoes. Weiss raised a brow and observed how fidgety Ruby is. “Is there something wrong?”_

_“No! I mean—no, I’m fine. It’s jus… erm…” Ruby stuttered. Weiss continue to look at her. “I, uhm… uh… h-have this!!” Ruby extended her arms out, her hands holding two stem of white roses. Weiss was dumbfounded at the action._

_She reached out and took the two flowers. “T-thank you, Ruby. I appreciate it.” Blushed Weiss._

“And how did you know this?” Questioned Blake. Yang smirked and shook her finger and head.

“Tsk, tsk, Blake. You underestimate my stealth skills.” Yang said. “I was actually just around the corner from where Weiss was sitting.”

Blake chuckled at her. She then leaned in and said. “I may also have some, _stories_ to tell.” 

Yang grinned. “Oh ho. Spill the beans, kitten.” Blake rolled her eyes affectionately.

“It’s about Weiss giving Ruby a blanket when she fell asleep on the dorm.”

_Weiss was still up late in the evening for some ‘light’ reading. She didn’t noticed the time passing by, and simply continue indulging herself in fine literature. She took notice of the time when she stretched her tired arms and looked up at the wall clock. 11:58, it says. Weiss inwardly winced at the time and stood up to take the books back to their shelves. She then left the library quietly._

_Weiss was walking down the hallway, admiring how the shattered moon shone bright in the night. The breeze was cold to the skin, yet it doesn’t seem to bother her as she took her time going to the dorm._

_It’s rare for Weiss to have these kinds of walks, so she rather take her time in doing so. She love how cold and humid the air felt. She loves how the wind rustles the tree leaves. And most importantly, she loved how the night is so quiet, it brings her in peace. A break from a very loud day._

_She then, was in front of her dorm’s door. She’s certain that everyone in that same room are now sound asleep._

_She opened the door and was about to tiptoe to her bed, when she noticed a figure sitting on the desk. It was Ruby. Piles of books and scattered papers were lying around the desk, no doubt she was probably studying or making paperwork that made the former confused. Weiss know from experience that her partner doesn’t like doing schoolwork, or better yet, she rather do it when the due date is near. But the things the latter is doing was due for the next two weeks. That was rather surprising._

_Weiss then noticed the girl was actually asleep on the desk, something then tells her that she was working on the desk until she somehow fell asleep. She shook her head and made her way to her side of the bed and grabbed a spare blanket from her closet and draped it onto Ruby's shoulders. She saw how Ruby smiled and reciprocates the notion as she saw how peaceful she looked like._

_She brushed a finger on the girl's forehead and said. “Good night, Ruby” And then retreated to her own bed and fall asleep._

“And before you ask how did I know this. Simple. I woke up that night and saw how everything unfold in front of my eyes.” Said Blake.

“Oh yeah, night vision. Or cat vision.” Grinned Yang. “Although, why were you up?”

Blake blushed and looked away. “I was, supposed to, well… head to your bed and… snuggle.” 

Yang was wide eyes at the revelation, but then smiled. “You’re always welcome in my bed. Rawr.”

“I know.” Blake replied, affectionately. 

“Speaking of sleep, I also had a similar story, except this time, the sleeping beauty is, Weiss.” Said Yang.

_Ruby was fast asleep every time the night and drowsiness hits in. Although sometimes she found herself staying up until in the early mornings. And this day is one. She was staring at the ceiling, only the light breathing from her teammates can be heard throughout the dorm. Is it weird to know your friends breathing patterns? In actuality, this weird knowledge helps her to know what her friends are actually feeling, if they’re experiencing pain or not, or any other stuffs._

_For sleeping Yang, she huffs and her breathing is soft yet a hard exhale. There were times that she heard her whimper, her breathing gone ragged, and her huffing was more harsh and hard. She usually peer from her bunk, only to find out that she was having a bad dream and had to wake her up. It was a scary sound._

_For sleeping Blake, it was soft, almost no sound at all. It was calm. But sometimes her breathe hitches when she dreams. And occasionally she would smile. I wonder what her dream is._

_And for sleeping Weiss, it was… cute? Her breathing smooth and controlled. Some times she would exhale a puff of air, as if huffing. Like now… wait, where is she?_

_Ruby sat up and peered down, only to see a certain white haired girl missing._

_“Weiss?” Called Ruby. Then she panicked. ‘Omg, where in Remnant is Weiss?’_

_She jumped down and landed on her feet in a soft thump. She looked up and saw her two teammates all asleep and sighed in relief. She then tip toed to their door and head out._

_Now where, oh where could Weiss be? Ruby walked around the halls to look for Weiss. The training room, nope. The garden, nope. The classrooms… still nope._

_“If I was Weiss Schnee, where would I be?” Pondered Ruby._

_The lab? Well, she does goes there for dust examinations, but that rarely happens. The kitchen? If it’s for coffee, yes she’ll be there, but up until this early in the morning, that’s a no. But there is one place she’d be willing to stay in for hours, the library._

_Ruby speed walk towards the library to tell Weiss that’s it’s already late, well early in the morning. But why would she be still up so late? Could it be, she fell asleep? No, that can’t be. Weiss is too… proper? Was that the right word—no, domestic? Ah, responsible, right._

_She reached the library, and lo and behold, she instantly saw her partner's white hair poking through the corner._

_“Weiss?” She whispered-yelled. She heard her voice echo and winced at the sound. She went to Weiss._

_“Come on, Weiss. It’s late. Well, super early actually and the sun is already poking outside and the lights will open in the lib—wait, are you asleep?” She peered at the hunched position of her partner and saw how peaceful Weiss is. But in that position, not for long._

_“I wasn’t expecting this.” She looked around the desk and saw a multitude of books laying around. “I should probably put this back in the shelves before waking her up.” She did so._

_After her clean up, she head back to the heiress to wake her up. But then she saw how peaceful she looked like. And she remembered how she gets cranky when she gets woken up._

_Ruby gulped at the idea slipping in her drowsy mind. “I’m sorry for this Weiss.”_

_She went near the chair and took hold of the latter’s shoulders and back to lean her in the chair. She saw the heiress’s head lolled down. She then scooped her in a princes carry, hands on below her knees and back to balance her. She felt her nuzzle in her chest._

_She then start walking back to the dorm and upon reaching the dorm she laid the princess down in her own bed and tucked her in._

_“Sleep tight, Weiss.” Yawned Ruby, before returning to her bed. Then her alarm clock blared. She quickly snooze it off, exhaling a breath. She looked at her scroll, only to see the scheduled advance class she needed to attend._

_“Right. Right.” Muttered Ruby, heading out. “Sleep well, guys. Love you.”_

“Ruby is too pure for this world.” Blake commented. Yang nodded. 

“I know right. We must protect her.” Declared Yang, her fist up. Blake chuckled and sipped her tea.

“Need I remind you that, your sister wields one of the most deadly weapon in Remnant. And with said weapon, combined with a shotgun of high-caliber dust infused bullets. I’d say she needs no protection, if she can put bullet holes and cleave anyone on her path.” Pointed Blake, shivering at the thought of the reaper in action.

Yang’s smile dropped. “Right. I sometimes forgot how scary she can be.” 

“Hey guys, what are you doing?” 

They looked to see team JNPR walking towards them. They waved at the four and urged to join them, and they agreed.

“Whatcha’ guys talking about?” Asked Nora, taking biscuits.

“Some whiterose moments.” Said Yang, grinning. Nora squealed in delight. “Oh, oh, I’ve got some.”

_Ruby and Weiss was out and about around Vale, stopping by stores to stores. Weiss, taking a hold of a list, while Ruby carry their items._

_“Weiss, are we done yet?” Asked Ruby, gesturing her tired arms._

_“ Not yet. This list are quite longer than I thought.” Said Weiss. Ruby pouted at her. “How much more?”_

_“A little more, don’t worry.” Assured Weiss. “I didn’t know Yang needs this many hair conditioners.”_

_Ruby shrugged. “Eh, that’s Yang for ya.” Ruby took a glance at a nearby café. “Hey Weiss, can we make a stop on that café?”_

_Weiss looked at the café then to her partner. “Sure. I’m sorry, were you tired?”_

_Ruby shook her head. “Not really, but my arms are a bit… you know.”_

_Weiss sighed. “I’m sorry.” Ruby just shrug and smiled at her to reassure her. “What would you want to order?”_

_Ruby just smiled. “Nah, I’ll do it. Compare to me, you’ve been walking around from store to store.”_

_Weiss looked at her incredulously. “And you’re carrying a months worth of goods.”_

_“Eh, it’s okay. I’ll get your order.” The redhead said, putting down the bags and grinned at Weiss, and walked towards the counter. A few moments later, Ruby came back with a tray filled with food._

_“Black coffee and blueberry pancakes for Weiss, coming right up.” Grinned Ruby, putting down the tray. Weiss smiled at her. “Thank you, Ruby.”_

_“Anything for you, princess.” Teased Ruby._

_“Shut up.” Said Weiss, rolling her eyes affectionately. Ruby only giggled._

“Isn’t that sweet?” Squealed Nora. The girls nodded in agreement. 

“Well, they're friends. I guess that’s sweet of Ruby.” Said Jaune. The others can only look at him in hidden disbelief.

“Oh ho, Jauney boy.” Nora shook her head. “You’re missing the point.”

“Entirely.” Ren continued. Nora grinned. “Exactly!”

“Speaking of moments. I think, I may have seen those two around.” Started Ren.

_“Weissss!!” Whined Ruby._

_“What are you doing, dolt?” Questioned Weiss. Ruby pouted at her._

_“What are we doing in here?” Asked Ruby, looking around the forestry. Weiss rolled her eyes in annoyance._

_“Haven’t you forgot that we are here to collect herbs for Doctor Enigma.” Said Weiss. Ruby looked at her. “There’s another doctor-professor?”_

_Weiss stared at her. “Yes. There is another one.”_

_Ruby looked down in surprise. “Oh. I didn’t know.”_

_“What do you mean you don’t know? Are you not taking Introduction to Dust Medical Properties?” Asked Weiss, earning a shake from Ruby. “Really?”_

_“Yeah. I think, only two or one member per team are required for that.” Answered Ruby. Weiss’s eyebrows narrowed._

_“Two members? That’s preposterous!” Exclaimed Weiss. “But then, that means it’s just Blake and I who are the ones attending in that class.” Ruby shrugged. “Probably.”_

_Weiss gaped and huffed. “That’s a bit unfair. What about the other two members?”_

_“From what Professor Ozpin had told me. We’re attending a separate advance class.” Said Ruby. Weiss gave her a confused look. “Introduction to Dust Medical Properties or whatever, is an advance class. I mean, ask the third years or other students. They wouldn’t know about that. It’s a special class for selected students.”_

_“Oh.” Said Weiss. “Tell me more.”_

_Ruby nodded. “So yeah, basically we're attending in an advance separate class. You and Blake are in the Introduction to Dust Medical Properties, because, well, you both are good in handling dust? Yang is in the Advance Martial Hand to Hand Combat class, because obviously. And I’m actually monitoring, whatever you are doing in that class. Taking in both your good and bad sides in your class, to add it on our team ups.” Explained Ruby, while Weiss listened attentively._

_“And you?” Asked Weiss. Ruby stopped and smiled sunnily at Weiss and walked ahead, Weiss staring at her back in confusion. “Ruby?”_

_“Trust me, you don’t wanna know. But don’t worry, I’m taking that class with Ren.” Stated Ruby. Weiss blinked at he leader's secretiveness._

_“That, answer, makes me more worried.” Admitted Weiss. Ruby stopped on her tracks and looked at her wide eyed._

_“No, no, no, no, you don’t have to worry. I’m fine. It’s just, a kind of a class that is suuuuuper confidential.” Said Ruby. “We're being taught by Ozpin himself. So you don’t have to worry.”_

_Weiss still wasn’t convinced. “Why wasn’t Jaune with you?”_

_Ruby laughed nervously. “Weeell, he was supposed to be. But Ozpin was, kinda reluctant. So instead he send Ren. And made Jaune attend the Advance Training Program for Leaders.”_

_Weiss looked at her. Ruby can feel the tension. She then went to Weiss and saw how rigid her posture is and how tense she is. “Weiss, are you okay?”_

_Weiss shook her head. “No. I’m not. I just—I worry about you, Ruby. You’re our leader and you’re very important to m—us. And, I just have this nagging feeling that, whatever your class is about it’s hurting you or something.”_

_Ruby sighed and smiled, sadly. “Or something.” Weiss eye's widen. “But it’s alright. We wouldn’t use, what we learned in that class, yet. Unless, it is really necessary.”_

_“Ruby…” Whimpered Weiss. Ruby held her. “Shh, Weiss. I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Weiss nodded in her shoulder._

_“I trust you.” Ruby smiled softly and hummed._

“Yeaaah. Ren would also not tell me what that class is.” Pouted Nora. Ren shook his head. 

“One thing is certain, it is really beneficial.” Said Ren.

“Pyrrha? You got something to tell?” Asked Yang, brushing off that suspicious class of Ruby and Ren. Pyrrha tapped her chin in thought. “Oh. I have one. And I thinks its very sweet. And very rare.”

“Rare?” Blake asked. Pyrrha nodded. “It’s so rare, it’s makes it more sweeter.”

_Ruby was out. Yes, on her own. Trying to get some alone time, to take a break from everything. Ruby hiked a nearby hill from the Emerald Forest, and that hill had a cliff nearby and it’s surroundings are padded with a variety of vibrant flowers._

_Ruby then went to a tree planted in the middle and leaned on its trunk. She began to look at the flowers that sways in the wind and looks at the clouds that drifts ahead in the sky. It is peaceful. Then she felt her scroll ring._

_“Hello?” Asked Ruby, waiting for the response on the other line._

_“Ruby? Where are you?” She heard a familiar voice asked._

_“I’m on the hill, Weiss. Is there something wrong?” She asked._

_“Uhmm… no?” A sigh. “I don’t know. Can you—I meet with you?”_

_Ruby perked up and stood from where she is resting, dusting herself. “Sure thing, Weiss. Park?”_

_“Park.” Stated Weiss. Ruby hummed and ended the call. In a matter of seconds, roses filled the empty space._

_Weiss sat at the bench, waiting for Ruby. She fiddled with her skirt. Her mind counting of flowers beneath her feet. Capturing the scent of roses in the air._

_“Ruby?” She looked behind her, only to come face to face with a smiling scythe wielder._

_“Hello, Weiss.” Greeted Ruby. She took a hold of the white tresses and gently combing it in between her fingers. Weiss tapped the space beside her to urge the former to sit._

_“Are you okay?” Asked Ruby. Weiss sighed deeply. “I’m… great. Better even, it’s just—tiring.”_

_Ruby frowned and looked down. What could make her partner feel relaxed and happy?_

_A thought._

_“Weiss. Be right back.” She grinned at her before disappearing in a swirl of roses. Weiss looked at the empty space beside her, then blinked when roses filled her sight._

_She looked at Ruby and froze. What was she carrying? Why on Remnant would she bring a guitar?_

_Ruby laughed at her reaction. “Wanna sing?”_

_“Sing?” Questioned Weiss. “And what should we sing?”_

_Ruby let out a bright smile and began strumming and chucking chords. Took a deep breath and sang._

_=Do you hear me? I’m talking to you_  
_Across the water, across the deep blue ocean_  
_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I’m trying=_

_She closed her eyes, throwing her head back and looked at Weiss grinning, her eyebrows wiggling making the latter giggle._

_=Boy, I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel you whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard=_

_Weiss smiled as she sang the last part of the verse, thinking on how true and accurate the verse is. She braced herself for a duet, taking a breathe._

_=Lucky I’m in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again=_

_The two hummed as Ruby plucked the strings in melody. Their body swaying ever so slightly as they go. The hidden message didn’t make any scene as they sang in the park._

_=They don’t know [They don’t know] how long it takes_  
_Waiting for a love like this=_

_The sound of birds harmonize with the guitar. The wind picked up their pace and leaves was swirled in a mini tornado around the two without them noticing. Their voice vibrates and echoes as they made a perfect blend._

_=Every time [Every time] we say good bye_  
_I wish we had a one more kiss_  
_I’ll wait for you, I promise you, I will=_

_“Ohhh oh!” Sang Ruby. Weiss giggled at her theatrics._

_They both continued singing around in the air. Nature seems to see what is the unknown for the both of them. The skies painted in hues of red and orange. The clouds, oh so swiftly, forming a mirage of heart. The leaves, grass and flowers dance around them._

_Unbeknownst to them, a figure in awe was staring at the event unfolding in front of their eyes. It was… intensely sweet. The sight may give you diabetes in one go._

_The song ended and the two huffed and looked at each other, before giggling, transcending to bouts of laughter. Their eyes twinkling in delight and soft smiles were shared after the laughter._

“That… is sickeningly _sweet_. I can’t believe they’re not, together together.” Huffed Nora.

“Oh I betcha 20 lien they’re together.” Yang challenged. “Better yet, they’re just in a secret relationship.”

“I second the motion.” Said Pyrrha. Blake raised her hand and Ren followed suit.

“Hey, guys, what are you talking about?”

The group looked at the two new comer. Seems like they're done with their date. Jaune was quick to explain.

“We were talking about you. Your moments and whatnot. You guys are really close, you know that. And that is awesome. And then this five was pointing out how the two of you are actually in a relationship. But like, that can’t be right. You’re not dating, right?” Asked Jaune, hope in his voice.

The two blinked, silence hanging around the air. Ruby broke it. “We’re not?”

Weiss stared at Ruby, flushed and wide eyed. “Ahh… pfft… what? What do you mean we’re not?! “ Shrilled Weiss.

Ruby tilt her head, genuinely confused. “We're dating, right?”

Weiss sputtered. “W-what?! Dating?! How?!”

Ruby's arms flailed around. “I mean, we go out on dates.” 

“Th-that’s just a hang out.” 

“We hold hands.”

“That’s normal.”

“I always kiss your cheeks.”

“That’s—wait, what? Isn’t that what normal friends do?” Weiss had her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes darting to and fro.

“A minute in this conversation and I’m already in a friend zone. Wow.” Said Ruby, sarcastically. The five could only stare at the two conversing. Amused, and confused in Jaune’s case.

“So we’re not dating?” Pondered Ruby. Weiss shook her head vehemently. “No we’re not! What makes you think of that?”

“You know, at the park. In the hill. In the library. I could list more events. Or do you want it in detail?” Asked Ruby. Yang was kind enough to break the conversation… only to fuel it more.

“So wait, you're not in a secret relationship?” She asked, gesturing at the two.

“No! Why—why would you all think that?!” Yelled Weiss. Blake answered. “Lingering stares. Love struck smiles. Shoulder touching.”

Weiss looked at the Faunus. “Are you describing yours and Yang’s relationship?” Burn.

Blake looked at her wide eyed. “I… right… are we?” She looked at Yang.

“We kinda were… yeah—like that.” Winced Yang. Blake didn’t get over the initial shock.

Weiss faced Ruby. “So, back at the problem at hand. Why would you think that?”

“Because I like you?” Answered Ruby, more like questioning. “I mean, I thought I had already shown it pretty well.”

Weiss sputters, again. “I—wha… you, uhmm… really?”

Ruby gave her an exasperated expression and Weiss awkwardly grinned at her. She cleared her throat. “I wouldn’t opposed with the thought.” She whispered.

Ruby perked up and grinned. “Really?” Weiss nodded. “But I still don’t get why you think we’re dating when you didn’t even asked me out—” Ruby was about to retort, but was cut off. “Officially.”

“Weiss Schnee, will you be my girlfriend?” Stated Ruby in confidence. Weiss booped her nose. “Not until you give me a proper date.”

Ruby grinned and held her hand. “Deal.”

The went off on their own and back to the city and left the group staring at their backs. Yang blinked and spoke. “Well, that happened.”

The rest of the group looked at her. Pyrrha looked away. Ren drummed his fingers on the table. Blake sipped her tea, loudly. Nora shook in her sit. And Jaune, well, still Jaune.

Jaune then face planted on the coffee table. Whoops, I spoke to soon. Jaune groaned and Pyrrha rubbed soothing circles at his back. 

“Such misfortune.” Grumbled Jaune. 

“I’m still here.” Offered Pyrrha, smiling. Jaune smiled weakly. “Thanks Pyrrha. I appreciate it.”

Pyrrha visibly frowned. Jaune didn’t noticed. Blake rolled her eyes. And the rest face palmed. “Dense.”

Jaune looked up in confusion. “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> • This one was actually, it was hard to think of a thing for it. Like, I don’t want to make the prompt, literal. I want it on a different light, than your typical secret relationship AU where you know, hide then got found out and angst ensues. Nah, I don’t want that. I want it fluff-friendly.  
> • The idea of the scene by scene didn’t get to be after I was writing Yang’s story.  
> • I want to see more fluff whiterose. So yeah.


	4. Till Death Do Us Part

**Audience List**

**Day 4: Goddesses AU**

**Till Death Do Us Part**

_Death._

Hearing or even uttering the name makes mankind and even deities quiver from where they stood. Death had been in existence for quite some time already. Before even the beginning of the world. They had been there. Lurking. Observing. 

As the world of Remnant made it’s appearance they had been there, looking from who knows where. And as the time passes by, it became a tradition, a thing of the humans to worship and give their sacrifices to the gods they serve, and most especially, to Death. 

Death, however, didn’t pay attention to such sacrifices and would sometimes give them to the poorest of poor. Of course, without them knowing. For if Death visits you, it’s your time. Although contrary to known belief, that would never happen. They are also the God of Time, they would know if it’s your time. 

Some sacrifices are warm with genuine feelings, like appreciation and thankfulness. Not many people register the other reign Death have. They're the God of Death and Time, and as well as Life. But of course, most of the sacrifices are all for the sake of not getting killed or getting visited by them. And also cookies. That’s their favorite sacrifice. Especially chocolate chip cookies. But of course, if there’s pleasant sacrifices, there is also unpleasant ones. Poison fruits. Live cattle(what could they make of that?).

And of course, there’s always the one that would take the cake. Princesses or first born child. Just why? Death had been so kind to give those children a new life, by giving them to those who deserves a child.

And speaking of princesses, there’s one on their temple right now.

The child quivers on the cold stone floor. Teeth chattering and breathe puffing white air. It was winter. Death questioned whomever left a child at this kind of weather with nothing but a nightgown. They appeared on the steps of the temple and the child saw them, fear brimming in their eyes. Those blue eyes glistened with tears, and Death felt their stomach churn.

“Child, what is your name?” Death asked. The child opened her mouth and spoke. “W-Weiss Schnee. S-second Princess of A-Atlas Ki-kingdom.”

Weiss stared at the dark figure. Their body covered in dark smoky cloak, hood covering their eyes and a scythe looming tall on the figure. She shivered at the figure and gulped. 

“I-I am the kingdom's o-offer to… to you. I… I will… be willing to…” She choked on her words _. Curses, a Schnee never choke on their words._ “T-to be your concubine…”

Death took a step forward and Weiss forgot how to breathe. Death took notice. “Breathe, child. I will never harm you.” Weiss nodded and shivered from the cold. 

Death reached to where Weiss stood and kneeled down, taking their cloak off and covered the shivering child. “Since when did I asked for a concubine?” They muttered.

Weiss blinked. “M-my father, told me to do so. Originally, it was supposed to be my sister, Winter. But she escaped. And so, I was burdened by the task.”

Death narrowed their silver, glowing eyes. “Then I must bring you to a new home. I do not need of a partner, for I will be living for eternity and beyond.” Weiss’s eyes widen. She gaped and looked down.

Now what would she do? All her life, after her sister left. She was supposed to held the title of being the rightful heir of the throne, by being the sacrifice, the concubine of the feared God of Death. All her life, she willed herself to not be scared of the deity. But here she was, shivering. Scared. But, nothing was more scary than her being alone. She don’t want to go back. Nor does she want a new home. 

And so, with a new vigor, she looked up. Stared at the glowing pools of her god and spoke. “I will stay with you. Until death. Until you take my spirit. I will stay. Please let me stay.”

_A spark._

Death looked at the child in front of them. She stared at those determined blue eyes that greatly reminds them of the vast seas and skies. Death looked at the child amused, one moment she was scared, the next she’s proclaiming to stay at their side until death comes for her.

“I don’t want to go home, nor I don’t want anyone. I just want you to accept me as yours. I've been raised to worship you. I’ll do so.” Weiss stated, firmly. Death's eyes glowed bright.

“I will not take you as mine. But I will provide you whatever you need. A home, a life. You shall stay.” Death said. Weiss eyes glowed as she grin at Death. “Thank you, Death!”

_A beat._

True to their words. Death took her in, gave her a home, with Weiss insisting that they would stay with her at her new home. Death was genuinely surprised at how they had grown accustom at the presence of the white haired girl. The girl would welcome them home. The girl would cook the sacrifices that Death receives. All in all, Weiss pampered the deity she was promised with.

“I still didn’t think you would let the girl stay.” The sunny god pointed out. 

“I worry about the child. She would not want to go to a new home, and keep on insisting that she should stay with me.” Death stated, as she watched the girl play with a faunus girl. “What about you, Day? Why take her in?”  
  
Day crossed her arms and huffed. “You know those ‘priests’, right? They just… won’t let the girl back in. Saying that I like cats and, well, she’s a cat faunus. So they sent her to my temple, and basically like Weiss here, she was chosen to be my concubine.” Day puffed up a fire breathe as she snorted.

Death sweat dropped at the statement. “Remind me why do we have priests?” Day shrugged and looked at Death. “I don’t know.”

The two gods looked at the two girls giggling at some story book they had read. The first time they met, both were reluctant to talk to each other. With the faunus girl being treated poorly by human priests and the heiress being taught that Faunus are some sort of rabid animal. Needless to say, the two didn’t see eye to eye. But of course, things are bound to change. Right now, they're almost inseparable.

“So, Blake. How did you meet the God of the Sun?” Asked Weiss as she settled down the book they had read. Blake's ear twitched. “The priests… dump me in her temple.”

Weiss cringed at the word. “Dump? Like, they abandoned you there. Like some sort of free cattle?” She hissed. Blake timidly nodded.

“But that’s all in the past. I got you, and Day, and even the fearsome god of all, Death. I have a family now, and that’s all that matters.” Blake sighed in contentment. Weiss nodded and continue to stare at her, now best friend.

“Aren’t you curious about who were your family?” She asked. 

“I am.” Blake nodded. “But I’m not right now. Soon, maybe, I’ll go searching for them.” 

Weiss smiled at her. “Look at you all mature.” Blake rolled her eyes. “We’re basically the same age, don’t treat me like a kid.”

Weiss giggled and looked at Death who was talking to Day. “Well, I'd say I lived a little bit longer.”

Blake looked at the same scene Weiss was looking and agreed. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

Weiss laughed haughtily. “What an ironic way to actually grow up.” Blake can’t help but laugh along with her.

A bit of years had gone pass and the two girls had grown into a splendid beautiful women. People were flocking them, wooing them, trying to get the two to like them. But the two paid no attention to them and merely shrug them off and ignored them. Even having gone to far to turn them away by stating;

“My own would only belong to none other than, Death/Day.” The two would proclaim. But people ignore this, thinking that they are out of the god’s league.

Weiss let out an exasperated huff as she recall this day’s events. This was utterly stressing her out, and she swears that she could also speak for Blake's sake. She groaned when she remembered a certain ashen blue haired… boy, who wouldn't stop hitting on her.

“Are you okay, Weiss?” Blake asked as she prepare tea for the both of them. Blake was permitted to stay with Weiss so that they wouldn’t be alone, because the two gods are always out and doing ‘god’ stuff.

“Do I look like I’m okay?” Weiss said, monotonously. Blake grimaced at the tone, but understood her very well. 

“I mean, where in Oum’s name do they not get that I am not interested with any of them?” Fumed Weiss. Blake solemnly nodded in agreement. “But enough about me, how are you, Blake?”

Blake let out a deep sigh. “Same as you. I’ve been pelted by dozens and dozens of letters, flowers and whatever they think that would please me. Even money has been offered! I just wish they would stop and… I just wish she would, notice me.” Blake's ears drooped low and her gaze shifted downwards. 

Weiss stood up, circling her arm to the faunus’ waist in a side hug. She leaned her head on the taller woman in sympathy. She feels her, she know what she’s feeling. They're the same. Wishing the same thing.

“It’s okay. She’ll notice soon. I hope.” She heard a sniffle from her friend, and that broke her heart. Blake looked at her. “How about you?”

Weiss blinked and gave an empty chuckle. “Me? Same as always. We’re both a bit… you know…” Blake laughed. “Tea?” Weiss nodded. “Yes, please.”

It has been years since they stayed with their respective gods. At first they were not exactly in love with the two deity, they are more of a guardian to them, and in the same position of being their alleged concubine because that’s what they were raised for. But as the time passes by, they felt a spark. They fell in love. It’s not like it was that hard, it was pretty easy with how caring the two gods are, it was overwhelming. A good kind of overwhelming.

As the two were sipping tea, the door clicked open and they saw two familiar figures. 

Weiss immediately stood up and greeted the two. “Hello Day, Death. Are you both okay?”

Death looked at her and averted their gaze as Day laughed at the reaction. “Oh we're both fine! Totally!”

“Shut up, Yang.” Grumbled Death. Weiss and Blake looked at the two, both wore a look of confusion. Death looked at the two in realization. “Of course, we haven’t told you our names.”

Day, or now called Yang, looked at Death in surprised. “No wonder she still calls me Day.”

Death scratched their head and cleared their throat. “Day’s name is Yang. And I am Ruby. Duly note, while my name may be a woman’s name. I am genderless.”

“Yeah, Death here is genderless. Although, Death looks like a woman but then again they also looked like a man too, so no biggie.” Day chuckled. Death briefly wondered what will the two do with that information. Or what would the ex-heiress do with it.

Death looked at the two. “You may call us, whatever you like. But I suggest you to drop the formalities, we are all basically family.” Day aww’d and encircle her arm onto Death’s neck. “D’aww, Rubes! I’m touched.” 

Death groaned and pushed Day. “Get off, Yang!” Day laughed, then she perked up, releasing Death. “Right. Blakey, I need to talk to you.”

Blake blinked before nodding at her. Day smiled at her warmly, making the former blush which didn’t went unnoticed by Day. She then looked at Death who’s posture is undoubtedly stiff and rigid.

Day leaned in a bit and whispered. “Remember our talk? I’ll do my part, you’ll do yours.” Death sighed and begrudgingly nodded at her as she remembers the ‘talk’.

_Death was walking around the forest near their temple, observing ten by ten of people entering the infrastructure with a basket or a platter of offerings. And they swore there were also cookies there. Death felt a hum of aura behind them. “Day?” The said god was leaning on a tree, quietly staring at the former’s back. Death looked back, their eyes glowing ethereal silver._

_“You know what I’m thinking of, right?” Quipped Day, her arms crossing on her chest as she looked at the powerful deity in front. Death nodded. “I do know. But why that all of a sudden?”_

_Day huffed and brushed her golden mane, a sign of uneasiness. “Pyrrha, did.” Death sent her a questioning look and asked. “What did Pyrrha have to do with that thought?”_

_“She helped me, with it. Made me realize something. It’s outrageous. Totally normal, yet, it’s not something you and I, or some other gods do.” Day started. Death listened to her, patiently, urging her to continue. “We both made a vow—to not be fully involved and indulge with any sorts of human… interaction. But, if you noticed, more and more gods had picked their chosen, mortal. Pyrrha did too, you know.”_

_Death gave her a nod. “Of course, Jaune the Brave. I know of him. The boy who were granted Pyrrha’s divine blessing, before walking on a path of a warrior under her reign.” Death stated, before their eyes glowed in realization. “Blake?”_

_Day nodded, her shoulders sagging. “But the thing is, I know what she is talking about. I know, for years. I’m not dumb, nor am I oblivious. It’s just that… she deserves more than a god with magic and stuff. She deserves to live a life with a mortal lover and die with said mortal lover, than die in my arms because I’m immortal.”_ Thunk. _The sound of her head hitting the bark. “I’ve been avoiding it like a plague. But Oum forbid, Eros with his arrow struck it’s way to my heart, and now… I don’t know what to do anymore.”_

_Death could only listen at her ministrations. Silently soaking the information deep in their mind. Engraving it, realizing how of a truth it was. How it resonates with them. They also knew. The child they swore to protect and raise, was actually, and ultimately in love with them. They know. Of course, Death would always know. And for the first time in their eternal lives, they don’t know what to do._

_They could do the same thing as the other gods would have done. But committing on something they swore not to do, is breaking whatever unwritten rule they laid out. Committing means, loving, and getting hurt. Death may not be able to feel pain, but it differs for when they commit into something. But it doesn’t compare to the same fear Day is feeling. The feeling of death of their loved ones. And that’s specifically why both of them won’t ever commit. Not that there were actually potential lovers to begin with. But that’s besides the point._

_“Are you going to tell her that she is your chosen?” Asked Death, curious as to what she would say. Day went tense, her eyes flickering everywhere. Then her shoulders sagged even more. “I-I want to… but I don’t know if I should…”_

_“What's stopping you?” Death asked, and in one look they understood. They sighed. Their hand taken a grip on their scythe. “I assure you, she will live long.”_

_Day looked at them. “But what if she died? Will the cycle of rebirth do her bidding?” Death's eyes glowed and shook their head. “Even Chance cannot predict the work of the cycle of rebirth.”_

_Day closed her eyes and sighed. “Since you’re the all knowing God of Death and Time.” She opened her eyes. “What do you think I should do?”_

_Death averted their gaze and spoke. “You have time. But I suggest you to not wait. Time is running.” Day sighed for the umpteenth time. “So I have to take my chance. Because time and change is my enemy.”_

_Death nodded. “Precisely. But it’s up to you. Like I said, you have time. Sooner or later is up to your choice.” Day huffed, her eyes glowed red. “I’ll choose the former. What about you?”_

_Death flinched and looked at her nervously. “Me? What about me?” The former gave the latter a look. “I think you know what I’m talking about.”_

_“I haven’t any slightest of idea to know what you are talking about.” Stated Death. Day let out a scoff. “Death, I am not blind. I can see how she fancies you. You can’t avoid it like I do.”_

_Death let out a low growl. “But she—” Day quipped. “No buts! The fear you felt, is also the fear I am trying to accept. Death, like you said, time is our greatest enemy. You can’t also keep her waiting.” Day protested._

_Death sighed. “I’ll do what I can.”_

And now, they find themselves in this predicament. Day and Blake had long since left the house, leaving the two standing in awkward silence, at least, in Death's part. Weiss continue to look at Death, tilting her head, making her look _cute_! Why does she have to act so… _adorable_. 

Death gulped. They didn’t know the extent of her prowess under them. How they can easily succumb to her bidding. Them, the God of Death! If Day didn’t exactly open the topic they may not be able to give a thought about this. And they wouldn’t feel so awkward about it!

“Are you okay, Death?” Asked Weiss. Death shuffle in their feet. “Ruby is fine.” Weiss blinked and cleared her throat. “R-ruby?” 

_Oh Oum, my name… is my name that actually beautiful sounding or is it just her?_ Death gulped slowly. “Would you like to take a walk with me?”

Weiss eyes brighten at the request and nodded eagerly. “I would love to, Ruby!”

 _A spark._ The same spark they felt when they met for the first time. Who would have thought that they had actually had been feeling like this from the very start. Who would have thought that they had already succumb to the feeling so long ago. Death’s eyes subtly widen as they watch the girl, now a woman, skipping in absolute glee in the woods. The sudden realization was a bolt out of the blue. Death wonders if it was a good or a bad thing.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Weiss spoke, suddenly turning around. And in Death’s eyes, time seems to slow down.

The light from the sun, slightly blinded by leaves illuminates the woman in motion. The sudden motion gave the effect of her hair flowing like sleek waves in the ocean, the sun giving her an ethereal glow. And it that seconds, that felt like minutes, Death stumbled in the bed of red roses. 

“Beautiful…” They breathed. 

Weiss was taken aback by the sudden compliment. Sure, it was not foreign to her, given the circumstances with her suitors. But this is rare, a once in a blue moon compliment from Death. Weiss couldn’t help but to stare, mouth agape as she witness the otherwise pale features of Death turning red every second.

“W-what did you say?” She stuttered. Death didn’t hesitate. “You are… beautiful. Like no other.” 

Weiss blushed and looked away. “You’re just saying that. There’s more beautiful than I, in this whole wide world.”

Death grew bold. “But what if I told you, there’s no one had caught my eye, other than you.” Weiss let out a scoff.

“Me? Caught your eye? Really?” She retorted sarcastically. Death understood.

And then they grew more bolder. “You already caught me, even before you fully admitted that you love me.” Weiss’ face flushed, but denied the fact. “And who told you that.”

Death smirked at her and took a step closer to the in denial woman. “I am Death. I know all.” Weiss puffed her cheeks in a pout. “After not noticing me for years, you’re making a move. No.” She huffed.

Death let out a chuckle. “But I do, in fact, had noticed you already from the start.” Death visibly frowned. “And I am sorry for making you think otherwise.”

Weiss relaxed and her shoulders drop. “What took you so long?” Weiss looked at them curious. Death took a deep breathe. “Complications. Due to my upbringing.”

Weiss flinched and looked at them. “Am I a complication?” 

“No. You’re… a blessing. That I try to not take notice. I was afraid—” Weiss have them a look. “You? Afraid?”

Death nodded. “Yes. Believe it or not, us gods, have something we are afraid off. Some are silly, some are just quite personal.” 

Weiss nodded, understanding. “You have your reasons. I accept. But now that you have confirmed your… hidden affection—did you confirm it? Am I not jumping into conclusions?”

Death let out a melodic laugh. One that made Weiss’ heart beat faster for more. “Yes. Yes, I am. I am deeply infatuated with you.”

Weiss nearly hyperventilate. “Y-you mean—does that mean we-we’re… together?” Her eyes shining with hope. 

“I sure hope so. After my coming out with you.” Death grinned. Weiss, barely containing her excitement, launched herself to Death's arms and gave them a hug, sobbing all the while. “I-I… oh my god.” Death couldn’t help but laugh, making the latter fell more in love with the god in her arms.

“Weiss. I’ll be honest. I’m scared.” Death’s voice droop low, almost a whisper. “Committing, means I’m going to hurt. And I know what entails—” 

_A kiss._

Weiss looked at them lovingly. Death was taken aback. “Don’t think too much ahead, _Ruby_.” Death shivered, they're a bit relieved that Weiss didn’t took notice of it. “What’s important is, whatever is happening right _now_. And I am content, now that I know you’re here, with me.”

Death tighten their hold on the latter's waist. Death stared at them and Weiss was once again, taken aback by the emotions swimming in the former’s eyes. There was love, admiration, respect, care, and many more. It was _overwhelmingly_ good. It made her feel loved.

Death leaned in and rubbed their nose together, eliciting a soft giggle from the white haired woman. “ _I adore you_.” They whispered.

“And I love you, _always_.” Whispered Weiss.

**Omake 1:**

_Day stood on her temple, admiring the gold linings and plates of her throne. It was splendid. The carvings are well-made. The materials ran smoothly in her palm. She could flick the armrest and a light ‘ting’ will be heard, accompanied by a yelp. Wait what?_

_She looked back, thankful for the fact that she’s invisible from whomever was inside her temple. A group of priests and a… faunus? What do they want with her?_

_“Oh God of the Sun, the Fire, and Wealth! We humbly offer you this gift. A faunus girl as your concubine. She will forever be yours!” They proposed._

_Day couldn’t help but stare at the priests as they left the girl on the feet of the temple. What in Oum’s name are they doing? Are they really leaving a vulnerable, shivering child in her steps. Are they really?!_

_Day unveil herself, and she glowed. The faunus child noticed this and they shiver even more. Day flinched and looked at the child._

_“Calm down, girl. Are you okay?” Day almost slapped herself for asking such obvious question. Of course the girl is not okay!_

_Day made her way to the faunus girl and knelt down. She looked at the amber eyes of the girl and smiled. “Hug?”_

_The girl threw her arms around the offering god. The said god leaned the girl comfortably around her and sway around. After a minute, the girl fell asleep and she took off, teleporting to a certain someone that could mayhaps, help her since they had the same predicament._

_She arrived at the doorsteps of a house which made her confuse, but nonetheless knocked. The door opened, revealing a dark looming figure with glowing silver pools. The figure had their eyebrow upward as she took a glance at the child in Day’s arms._

_“Erm… help?” Day grinned sheepishly._

_Death was sure enough that everything will never be the same. But they felt that, it was a good change._

_“Come in. Weiss is sleeping. I’ll lent the child an extra bed.” Said Death, opening the door._

_Day grinned. “You’re a lifesaver!” And with that the door closed._

**Omake 2:**

Now's the right chance. He won’t slip again. This time, he will succeed into taking the woman's hand in marriage. It had taken him three years on continuously courting the alabaster woman. And now, he’s going to take a step further. By asking her hand in marriage.

He knocked on the door and patiently wait for it to open. And it did, revealing the woman he had been waiting for.

“Weiss Schnee, the beautiful fair maiden I met for the longest while. I had admire you from afar, wanting to be with you. Wanting to hold you in my arms. Long I stood here, in the very same doorstep, to court you. Whilst asking you to be mine. But of course! A fair maiden like you is surely hard to get. And I love that most about you! Your aura. Your persona. Your everything! I am prepared to worship you in any way I can. And now, I am here, to ask you. The lovely maiden I fell for to have your hand in marriage.” He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said. “Marry me, Weiss Schnee.”

Weiss blinked at the scene happening in her feet. “Uhmm… no.” She stated. The man did a double take and looked at her wide eyed. “C-come again?”

Weiss straighten her posture and said, much more firmly. “No.”

“B-but—”

“No buts. I’m afraid I have been spoken for. And I am quite happy with my relationship with her.” Weiss stated. 

“H-her?” He asked.

“Yeah. Me.” 

The man looked behind the woman and saw a very familiar figure that sent chills running down his spine. “D-Death?”

Death's eyes glowed menacingly and the man whimpered. Weiss took notice of it. “Harigold, or whatever your name is, I suggest you to stop coming here altogether. And as well as courting me. I already have a lover. And a lover I wished to keep forever. Now go, before she actually kick you out.”

Not needing to be told twice, he scampered around the dirt, running off to Oum knows where. Weiss let out a sigh of relief and a giggle on her palm. Death looked at her confused.

“What’s so funny, Weiss?” Death asked.

“You.” Weiss giggled. “It was surprising to see you jealous.”

“No, I’m not!” They denied. Weiss giggled more and Death pouted at her. 

“I love you for it though.” She kissed the cheeks of her lover. “ _I love you, Ruby._ ”

Death sighed contentedly as they leaned in on their lover's arms. “ _I love you too._ ” They hummed.

Weiss leaned back and took a hold of Death’s face, peppering in with kisses, until her lips began ghosting the god’s lips. Death whined and leaned in, capturing the former’s lips on their own. It went from cautious and slow, to heated and feverish kiss. Death bit the former’s lower lip, allowing them to gain entrance and began exploring their lover's mouth. Weiss moaned at the motion and intertwined her tongue to the latter's own.

“ _Haah… R-Ruby…_ ” She panted. Death looked at her with half lidded eyes, brimming with lust. She shivered at the gaze and leaned in to give them a peck. “I so, _fucking_ , love you, Ruby…”

Ruby grinned and softly bit her lover's lower lip seductively. “I’ll give the _fucking_ you needed, Princess.”

Weiss chuckled, her eyes glowed, a sign of a god’s chosen. “ _Take me, Ruby._ ” She rasped.

Ruby chuckled and smiled. “Will do, love. Will do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> • Weiss was seven when she met Ruby. Eleven when she met Blake, the same age where the latter was left in Yang’s temple. Both are nineteen when the ‘talk’ happened. And on the second omake, Weiss is twenty-one.  
> • This was heavily based on like, every God AU in the RWBY fandom, especially the whiterose ones. And I had actually written one too in the WRW 2018.  
> • So, Ruby is the God of Death, Time and Life. Yang is the God of Day, Fire and Wealth. Pyrrha is the God of War, Peace and Beauty. Chance is Robyn, the God of Chance, Change, Honesty and Rebirth.  
> • It was actually hard to make this thing. Partially because, it was hard to tap in on Ruby's identity as Death, being godly and whatnot.


	5. Lazy Afternoon Smooches

**Audience List**

**Day Fiv: Nap Time and/or Cuddles**

**Lazy Afternoon Smooches**

It was another lazy afternoon. The sun nearly setting, hues of oranges and reds swirls in the sky against the horizon. The wind growing cold bit by bit. And street lights began to shimmer in the pavements. And just like this lazy afternoon, there was also a couple who choose to laze around their lovely home. 

Enter Weiss and Ruby. A couple for nearly six years. Both start of in a rather explosive meeting(literally), but ending up in each other’s arms. But of course, just like any other couple, their relationship weren’t smooth sailing at the first trek as complications, drama, denials were always present in every way in their relationship. It was particularly hard on Weiss’ part, with how she needed to have a perfect reputation to honor the ‘Schnee’ name, and as well as to earn the approval of her father. But as it turns out, she didn’t need that. Ruby and the others acceptance and love was more than enough. And she was free. And by free she meant in here, in her lover’s arms, the warmth of her body enveloping her own sending her into a bliss.

They are in a deep slumber, at least, Weiss was. With her eyes still closed, she moved her arms only to find out that the brunette was laying on top of her. If someone who knew the two saw them in this position, they’ll probably start to worry about Weiss. 

It’s true that Weiss is a hard headed, stubborn person, but more often than not people mistaken her for actually being frail because of her physique and upbringing. But contrary to popular belief, there’s no need to fret for the older girl's bones. Ruby may be athletic for she was once in the track and field team, Weiss was actually head captain of the fencing team of Beacon. With the amount of exercising and whatnot, both are really well-built even though the older girl doesn’t look like it.

Weiss slowly opened her eyes, her gaze meeting the ceiling. Out of the corner of her eye, she could figure out that the sun was nearly setting as orange hues went pass through their curtains. The wind blowing it in a slow pace.

Her mind then began to wander around. Thoughts of what should be their dinner for today came in. Take out or steak? Then, her mind went through the copious amount of papers sitting in her office desk, both in here and the office on her company. She cursed herself for not doing them as fast as she can, or for being easily persuaded by Ruby. 

Then her mind wander on the person laying on top of her. Who would've thought that the two person who doesn’t see eye to eye for two semesters would end up being the couple they wouldn't thought they’d be. Who would've thought that, Weiss Schnee, the resident Ice Queen of Beacon, would fall for the person she always thought as a pain in her ass. Well their friends do.

She glanced down on the sleeping brunette and gently kissed the crown of her head. Her right arm wriggle out of her sides and gently brushed the raven locks of her lover. She rolled the locks on her finger gently, admiring the red tips. With the use of her other arm. She brushed the bangs off the younger girl's face. Her fingers drawing lazy circles on her forehead. After that, she brushed her fingers on the bridge of her nose and pressed a finger on her nose. She chuckle at her ministrations.

But then, her mind fogged. Gently lulled into another bouts of sleep. Her eyes starting to flutter close as she lazily brush her fingers through the brunette’s locks. And then, silence. Or so she thought.

A loud thud rattled her drowsiness and her eyes opened, her body leaning upward to see what was the commotion… _wait a minute._

She looked down and saw that her lovable dolt wasn’t present on her chest, but rather was already groaning on the floor. She silently gasped at the predicament of her lover and bolted down to her.

“Oh my Dust, Ruby! Are you okay?” She asked, her hands holding onto the latter’s shoulders. The latter gave a groan of affirmation to tell her that she’s fine, but also in a little bit of pain.

Weiss shuffle from her feet and hooked her arms to the latter’s shoulders to prompt her up. Ruby sat and locked gaze with her white haired lover. She smiled sheepishly and waved. “Hi, Weiss.”

Weiss smiled at her. “Hi to you too, Ruby.” 

Ruby couldn’t help but giggle. And Weiss continue to smile at her. She observe how her eyes crinkle as she giggle. How her mouth grinned, showing her teeth. How her shoulders shake. How her chest heaved from her laughing bouts. And how her face seems to lit up, as the sunset rays kissed the brunette’s skin. By the time she marvels her lover’s beauty, a love-struck smile made it’s way on her lips as she stare.

Ruby took notice of this as she calms herself down by taking gulps of air. By the time she calms down, she began to marvel at her lover's features. Her gaze landing on those blue eyes that swirls with passion and love. _Oh, Weiss surely knows how to make a girl feel loved._ Then her eyes darted down to her lips. Ruby licked the top of her lip, her teeth grazing on her bottom lip. Weiss took notice.

They didn’t know who leaned first. Nor they didn’t know how their eyes closed. All they know is that their lips fell onto each other. It was only a closed kiss. The two broke and gaze lovingly at each other, before another kiss was initiated. This time, it was an open mouthed kiss. Their tongues colliding, caressing every nook and cranny of one another. Ruby snaked her arms on Weiss’ waist and pulled her closer, making her sit on her lap. Her hands unconsciously caressing her back and sides as she deepen the kiss.

On the other hand, Weiss brushed her hands on the younger girl's neck and nape, gently tugging the ends of her hair. She felt the latter’s throat vibrates, eliciting a groan from her and the one below. The two broke the kiss, _breathless_. Metaphorically though. It takes more than just a feverish kiss to strain a trained runner and fencer’s lungs. 

Ruby take a good look at her lover’s flushed face and grinned. “You know Weiss, as much as I love smooching you. I think we better start preparing dinner. Unless you want to _eat it out._ ” _Thunk!_ Headshot, Ruby was hit.

Ruby cringed at the pain on her head as Weiss’ face flushed even more. “S-shut up, you dolt! You hang out with your sister far too much.” Ruby laughed. “Well she is my sister.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Undeniably so.”

Weiss then leaned in and gave her a peck before standing up. “But you are right. We need to prepare food.” She took a step away and head towards the kitchen, while Ruby chuckle as she follow the white haired girl.

It was a lazy yet amusing normal afternoon for the both of them. And they wouldn't want it in any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> • A lot shorter than others, but more heavily focused on monologues than dialogues.  
> • Fun fact, this wasn’t supposed to be the initial idea. The first was Curse, but I was reluctant to do it. I just felt that, it wouldn’t fit at the unconscious theme I placed on my work.  
> • The first draft was pretty interesting. Do tell me if you want to see me finish it. I wouldn’t mind continuing it further.  
> • This takes place two years after their graduation, so Weiss is now the current owner of the company.  
> • This was a kind of a preparation for the next day and what it entails.


	6. Moments in Time

**Admin List**

**Day Six: Moments**

**Moments in Time**

For couples, there were instances that they usually share a couple of personal belongings to them. Shirts, shorts and even the cliché part of everything. The sharing of hearts to one another. 

And there’s the sweetest of sweet of everything couples share to one another. The physical touch. Holding hands. Forehead touching. And to the most intimate. But nothing can beat the touch of lips(besides the _most_ intimate) as they keep it sweet and chaste.

Of course, Ruby and Weiss already had their fair share of kisses in their relationship, both before and after their declaration of closeted feelings. The first kiss that they had, was initiated by the heat of the moment celebration of success. It was a chaste and short peck on the cheek by none other than Weiss Schnee.

_It was already nearing the time of dawn and our resident runner and fencer are still wide awake in the confides of their room. Both are busy on their work of art, the making of their joint project in the engineering class. They were paired, and albeit both of them accept it reluctantly, they manage to cooperate into making their work. But not without any complications. Bouts and bouts of arguments and touch lashing was done by the two. And inevitably coursing to the point of abandoning one another to make their own, if not for the threat hidden behind their professor’s words they would have already been done on their own._

_The two were not exactly the best of friends in their group. In fact, both abhor hatred and rivalry towards the other. In terms of academic and extracurricular activities, both strive to outshone one another. Although at first, Ruby was a bit more understanding on the fencer’s side, the amount of tongue lashing and comments had been enough to sever the little amount of patience she ever had for Weiss Schnee. And it went downhill after that._

_But today, and only for today, they both set aside their differences and rivalry. They couldn’t afford to get bested by anyone in the class just because they couldn't stand each other’s presence. They were about to prove everyone that they can work with each other despite the seething anger they have for the other._

_“Rose, how’s the Hand working?” Weiss asked as she tinker the base of their work. Ruby grunted. “Bolts. Screws. I need them.”_

_Weiss handed her the tool box near her and the brunette muttered a ‘thanks’ and began to finish the hand on her side, as Weiss holds a soldering iron in her hands, melting a piece of iron._

_“Schnee, want me to paint this?” Ruby asked as she marvel the finished product of her side of work. “How's the base and attractor working.”_

_“Marvelously, if I do say so.” Weiss replied as she took a step back and looked at the Hand. “Skin tone paint?” Ruby grabbed a spray paint and shook it. “And?”_

_Weiss took a step near the former and leaned in to see the Hand. “Do you mind if you put our emblem in?” Ruby perked up and snapped her fingers. “Good idea, Schnee!”_

_After a few more minutes, the finish product was ready to be presented. Weiss smiled proudly at their work, while Ruby grinned, oil and paint decorating her face and clothes._

_“A working prosthetic arm. Might a bit farfetched, but not for us.” Hummed Weiss. Ruby chuckled and clapped her hands. “I'd say it’s perfect. You did a great job.”_

_Weiss felt an immense pride and overwhelming happiness dawn on her. Then her body moved on her own, in the heat of the moment, kissed a shocked brunette on the cheeks._

_“You did great too, Rose. As expected of my partner.” Weiss compliments. Ruby, still in the state of shock, could only nod at her._

After all that, in that same day, they passed the project in flying colors. As expected of the two. And though Weiss must have dismissed the heat of the moment reaction, Ruby didn’t and the scene lingered for a long while.

But then, by some miracle of art, the two became exceptionally close. The two were often seen to quiz each other. They often partner up in different projects that requires two individuals and their works were highly praised. For all the remainder of the second semester, the two became completely inseparable. Always seen together, whether it would be going to school and/or eating in the cafeteria. Students swore that they saw the two hang around the plaza and malls. Others suspected that they were actually together. But the two were oblivious.

Then the day of the dance came in. Both prodigies were now in the grand hall of Beacon. First years up to six years were all wearing glamorous dresses and fine tuxes and dancing on the beat of the music. It was a grand ball for everyone attending the academy. The only grand ball that happens after every six years. 

Now, if you are wondering what our two prodigies are wearing, well then, take a guess… and if you guessed right, bravo to you. 

_Ruby was leaning on a post next to a table filled with various delicacies. Her arms crossed above her chest as she observe her sister awkwardly dancing a certain bookworm. The brunette couldn’t help but smile at the sheer adorableness of the two. She had all prepared for the two, down to their clothes up to these dance all by themselves, no interruptions whatsoever._

_Ruby then began to adjust the tightening tie on her neck. If no one knows her, she might be mistaken for a guy in a stylish tux. She was wearing a white long sleeved polo with a red vest on top and a white tie, a black suit with red linings paired with black trousers and a pair of black leathered shoes. She looks absolutely dashing leaning on that wall, with girls swooning as they pass by in front of her. But she paid no attention, merely looking up ahead while grabbing a glass of champagne._

_“May I join you?”_

_Ruby looked at the familiar face and she smile, nodding in reply. The girl stood a step beside her and grabbed their own glass. “If you don’t mind me asking, how come you're not dancing with anyone right now?”_

_Ruby gave her a quizzical look. “Actually, I don’t have a partner. And I doubt anyone would want me to be their partner. Plus, I’m only here to play matchmaker. How about you, Schnee? Any partners?” Weiss quipped, as if telling her that there was no one able to reach her league._

_Ruby's eyes roam at the girl in front of her. Weiss was wearing a light blue long gown that hugs her figure perfectly. There were snowflake designs at the hem of her dress and a pair of light blue stilettos matches her entire figure. Ruby noticed the latter’s face were sparkling as if there were glitters in her makeup(which there is). Weiss then took her turn to look and smirked._

_“My, aren’t you dashing, Rose.” Said Weiss, Ruby’s cheeks were dusted in pink and averted her gaze. “Same to you. But not dashing… gorgeous.” Weiss blinked at the compliments and smiled shyly, mouthing a ‘thanks’._

_Ruby began to feel a little bit bolder, assuming it was the champagne’s effect, she gently took the white haired girl's hand. She looked her in the eye and leaned in to give the slender back of her hand a kiss._

_Weiss eye’s widen at the action and Ruby couldn't help but smirk. “And since you don’t have a partner. May I take you to the dance floor, princess?”_

_Weiss ignoring the nickname, nodded in agreement while clasping her hand on the brunette as she felt herself being gently taken to the dance floor._

The night ended like a wisp of air and a bubble pop. Fast and short. But with good results. Ruby's sister, Yang and her now lover Blake had their night well-spent, as you can see. Ruby and Weiss had their night ended with them feeling more for one another without them noticing. But not until game night of drunken stupor.

Their group had a sleepover during the summer break. Their second year had recently ended and all of them planned a sleepover before they went home to their respective houses outside Vale. The place was on one of the Schnee’s summer house in Vale.

The day went on slowly until it was already night time. The group had decided to spend the night awake until they passed out. And of course, what kind of sleepover is these if there was no games and most of all… alcohol.

_Yang and Nora was already on their drunken glory, spouting nonsense and profanities around while holding a bottle of vodka. Ren was already a bit tipsy, but otherwise ready to pass out. Jaune was all and about, sprawled around the floor mumbling on his own with Pyrrha poking him in the stomach. Blake was still up, spouting story ideas, mostly not for children to hear, no doubt it was the alcohol’s influence. While Weiss and Ruby are looking at the bunch with an amused look. Although both are a bit tipsy and already in the influence of the alcohol. Though, out of everyone they are the ones who are sober enough._

_Yang looked at the two and grinned mischievously. “Hey, Weissy poo.” She slurred. Weiss looked at her in confusion as Yang hiccupped and draped an arm on her shoulder. “Wanna play a game?”_

_Weiss blinked slowly. “What game?” She asked. Yang bellowed laughing. “Why truth or dare of course!”_

_Nora perked up at the statement and shook Blake who’s right next to her muttering her mantra of nsfw plots. “Truth or daaaare… COUNT ME IN!!!” She yelled, her words slurring._

_Ruby poked Weiss’ shoulder and the latter looked. “Fair warning, Weiss. Those two are a huge darer. Just, fair warning.” Weiss chuckled. “How bad could it be?”_

_Bad. Very bad. Weiss ended up drunk and now slurring and dancing to Hakuna Matata. Yang whistled and howled, cheering her on, then began to join her dancing in a conga line._

_Ruby, in her tipsy yet sober mind, took a video of the two and began giggling at the sheer dopey scene unfolding in front of her. Who knew Weiss had the guts to dance around like cheery wonder child. Only drunk Weiss would. Once the two was finished dancing, both of them fell on the floor giggling like madmen in a killing spree._

_“One last dare, Weissy.” Yang slurred. Weiss grunted in reply and the blond laughed. “Kiss Ruby!!” The person in question guffawed at the dare._

_Weiss blinked and stood up grunting in between her teeth, her gaze falling on Ruby who squirmed and fidget nervously at the girl. Weiss took a step forward and Ruby jumped upward, preparing to run away from the white haired girl. Weiss launched at the brunette who yelped and ran away from the latter's clutch with Yang hitting her knee while laughing, enjoying the scene playing in front._

_“Ack—Weiss! No, stop!!” Ruby screamed as she ran to the sofa, before falling on the floor crawling as she stood up. Weiss then tripped on the fallen body of Blake Belladonna and took a hold of Ruby’s legs, earning an ‘oof’ from the brunette. Weiss giggled. “Gotcha..”_

_Ruby visibly gulped at her impending demise._

_Weiss crawled towards her in a seductive manner as the runner watched and shudder. Weiss then fall on the brunette’s stomach and nuzzled at her. Ruby stared at the girl. “Uhmm… Weiss?” Her clouded mind began to sober up since the run._

_“Warm…” The girl muttered. Ruby blinked at her. She then felt the girl crawl on top of her and she stiffened. The fencer gazed at her in a haze of alcohol stupor._

_Weiss then grinned and pinned the poor brunette in the floor. “I have a dare… hic.. to finish..” She slurred. Ruby’s eyes widen and squirmed at the girl's hands to no avail._

_A girl in a corgi t-shirt and shorts stole her first kiss._

_Ruby gaped at the now passed out figure of Weiss Schnee. The same Weiss Schnee that she used to dislike. The same Weiss Schnee who just stole her first kiss because Yang dared her to._

_Ruby didn’t get a wink of sleep after that._

Then the morning came and Ruby went out from that room looking like a stressed panda. And as usual, Weiss doesn’t remember what happened and Ruby was out there gripping her hair in distress. And that was the same day Yang swore to herself to not drink while playing truth or dare, or any other games with her sister around because she swore that she almost got herself skinned alive by her sister.

The year went by peacefully like it supposed to be. They were in their fourth year and everything is the same, well… almost the same. You see, during the duration of their third year, some things just came into light. Just like how Ruby described it, it was like, _poof! There it was!_

And what changed? Oho, I’m sure you know. Yes, you guessed right.

_“I swear there’s something fishy going on with those two.” Said Yang to Blake, as she stared at her sister and friend, Weiss. Blake's ears twitched at the statement and looked at the two. “What do you mean?”_

_Yang huffed. “Just look at ‘em! You can see the awkward silence and look—there! That distance between them… what is that?” Yang gave the two an incredulous look that had gone unnoticed._

_Blake shook her head and observed the two. Okay, maybe she noticed it. But that doesn’t mean it’s that really unusual. She knew that both of them had a rough past, but now that Yang had said it, there really is an awkward silence looming around them._

_She looked at Yang and said. “Okay. I noticed. But isn’t that normal, the distance I mean.” Yang looked at her in realization. “Of course.” Blake gave her a confused stare. “Those two are inseparable, at least when they're together.”_

_Blake pondered for a minute. “Want to talk to them?” Yang grinned at her and gave her a peck on the cheek. “You took the words out of my mouth, Blakey.”_

_The two approached the awkward athletes. Yang asking Weiss to help her to look for something, and Blake telling Ruby if she would like to run with her. The two were confused, but nonetheless agreed at their friend's request._

_Blake and Ruby reached the locker room and grabbed their p.e clothes and changing in the stalls. Beacon’s p.e clothes consists of white shirt with linings of whatever color you wanted, the same with shorts. So now, Ruby walked out from one of the stalls wearing a white t-shirt with red linings and a red short, likewise with Blake, but her shirt had black linings paired with black shorts._

_“Ready to go, Ruby?” Asked Blake. Ruby nodded and they went to the field and do their stretches._

_Though Ruby is a runner, Blake wasn’t exactly one, though she sometimes participates in the runs of Beacon’s track and field team, with one or two of their members trying to persuade her to join. But Blake was happy running for sweats and exercise._

_Blake looked at Ruby as they jogged in a slow pace, cleared her throat before speaking. “Are you alright, Ruby?”_

_Ruby looked at Blake. “Yeah? Why you asked?” Blake blinked at her, stopping herself from raising a brow. “You are awfully quiet.”_

_Ruby blinked at her wide eyed, before looking ahead. “You think so?”_

_Blake let a sly smirk rest on her lips. “Yeah. I could see the awkwardness from a mile away.”_

_“—and what makes you think Ruby and I are awkward?” Weiss asked as she looked up from a bush. Yang grinned at her and she looked away, realizing her mistake. “I didn’t mentioned any name.”_

_Weiss scoffed at her and rolled her eyes. “Yang it’s obvious.” Yang continue to grin. “So you did noticed.”_

_Weiss sighed in defeat and brush a hand in her hair. “Yes, I did. As you would likely put, it can be seen from a mile away.”_

_Yang smiled at her, before a frown took place. “If you noticed, why didn’t you make a move?”_

_Weiss leaned back and straighten her body. “Move? What move?” She saw the blond roll her eyes at her, but she ignored it. Yang then sat on a nearby bench and huffed. The ‘thing’ they were looking for long forgotten._

_“Why didn’t you try to talk to her? You know, try to ease the awkward tension.” Yang stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_“—partially because I don’t know if the awkwardness was coming from her or from me?” Ruby proposed and Blake quirked an eyebrow._

_“Coming from you?” She asked. Ruby stopped jogging and her chest heaved a deep sigh. “I don’t know—I don’t know if I can face her…”_

_Now that caught Blake's attention. She observed how the brunette’s face scrunched in frustration, her eyebrows knitting together and her teeth biting her lower lip. Blake was now curious._

_“You know.. you can talk to me, right?” She cautiously replied. Ruby took a glance and sighed, rubbing the back of her head._

_“Listen…” She started. “I don’t know.. when this started. It could be on that project we made, or the dance… or—or the sleepover last last year, I don’t know. But I started to notice something… anything and everything from her.. like, she just draws me in… hiss.. I don’t know, Blake..”_

_Blake listened and Ruby continued. “At first, it was the way she moved around. Did you know that when she’s in a good mood, she would tip her toe when she’s standing, and then back and tip toe again, that kind of stuff. Or when she’s stressed, her fingers would unconsciously drum a tune.” Ruby then walked, trying to clear her thought. Blake followed beside her._

_“Then… it turns to noticing her moods in every subtle way. When she’s nervous… she would brush her hair, then she would—”_

_“—bounce her knee when she’s getting impatient.” Stated Weiss, her gaze rooted in the grass behind Yang. “And more often than not, that knee would hit the table and chaos ensues. I swear the amount of coffee wasted is going to be the death of me..” Huffed Weiss, but a smile was on her lips._

_Yang just blinked at the girl in front of her. Never did she once saw this side of her. It was new. And probably, rare. Yang opened her mouth. “Do you like my sister?”_

_Weiss stared at the blond, though her face was motionless, her ears are bright red and her left eye twitched. That's all that Yang needed for an answer. She mentally smirked at how Weiss was being obvious with her attraction towards her red tipped hair of a sister._

_Yang stood up and encircle her arm on the latter’s shoulder. Weiss’ ears turns beet red as she noticed the smirk dancing on the blond brute’s lips. But Yang just gave her a thumbs up and a pat on the back before walking away. Weiss didn’t know if that was a good thing or not._

_Weiss followed Yang. The walk between them was silent. Though she took a side glance at the blond and still sees her grinning like she had won a lottery. She was nervous._

_And she had the right to be._

_In between the conversations that was happening between the two group, Yang and Blake were chatting and devising a plan to get the two closer. And they decided to leave them on a secluded area on Beacon and just hide their way out. And that’s what happened._

_Weiss and Ruby found themselves alone in the area without any trace of the two matchmakers. Ruby was nervous. Her toes curling on her shoes. She just observed the white haired girl and she noticed the reddening ears as the time pass by._

_Now, Ruby doesn’t know what to do. Her mind was short-circuiting every minute as she stare at the white haired beauty. Maybe she just needed a push. And as if the gods had seen this rather awkward and painstaking moment, a wind passed by and Weiss’ hair flew in front of her face, her ponytail loosing._

_Ruby couldn’t help but giggle, then she looked at her and noticed that she was actually close to the latter which shook her. How did she—? Then she noticed how Weiss was struggling to keep her hair away from her face, the wind still blowing. Ruby snorted a laugh and raised her hand to sweep away the snow-like hair, her fingers making way to the tresses and then tucking them with her hand on her neck. Now, both of them are gazing at each other's eyes._

_Ruby didn’t know what urged her to do it. But she did it anyway. She leaned in for a soft, chaste kiss. It was… magical. Yes, sounds cheesy, but that’s the only word her mind can eloquently form. It felt like a bunch of fireworks exploding and tickling her insides. But of course, like fireworks, it was short-lived. The two broke the kiss._

_“I—I…”_

_Weiss ran. Ruby was dumbfounded._

_Ruby groaned and face palmed herself… hard. “Oh come on. Not again…” But her heart was knocked back from her chest._

Now, Weiss didn’t know why she had ran away. She felt stupid. And embarrassed. But mostly _stupid_.

Her feet dragged on the dirt as she slowed down her pace and ultimately stopped at the center of the school. She took a sit on the fountain and lamented the fact that she had made a fool of herself by running away from her crush—or was it _just_ a crush? No it wasn't, she knew. Well at first she thought it was a crush, but the more she thought of what it was, the more she knew what it _really_ was. And she was glad! Really, she were. She hasn’t expected it to be her, but it was what she had always expected. Someone who can level with her and actually had patience with her.

_Weiss sighed deeply and groaned as her hands met her face. She briefly wondered the sheer idiocy of her actions, leaving the poor brunette alone, probably confused and disappointed—she felt really bad for everything. She just hoped the brunette would find her and kiss her senseless._

_“Weiss!”_

_Speak of the devil._

_Weiss stood up as she saw the running figure of Ruby Rose. A pang of guilt etched its way to her heart and she met the latter halfway. The brunette met her gaze as she stopped running, her eyes darting everywhere._

_“I-I’m so sorry, Weiss! I—I know.. what I did was wrong. Entirely wrong! I… I wasn’t sure if you even feel the same way.. BUT! I don’t care if you don’t, maybe I do but…” Ruby looked up at her, her eyes glistening. “I don’t want our friendship to fall so soon just because I kissed you and I fell for you because if I’m being honest I already had my eyes on you since the very start and you’re just so gorgeous and also very pret—”_

_Weiss didn’t let her linger any longer and planted her lips to the other. It wasn't as chaste as the first kiss. It was filled with passion… a much more burning fire being fueled by the thought of feeling themselves closer._

_Her hands snaked the taller girl's neck and fumbled with the hair under. Ruby, likewise, slide her arms down to the shorter girl's waist, planting her hands in place as she returned the kiss. Ruby's breath hitched as she felt the slender hands of the girl in her arms tug the hair on her nape. This courage the white haired girl to bit the bottom of her now-lover's lip, the reaction was immediate. Weiss let her tongue intertwine with the other, no sense of dominance in the play, just pure passion. Ruby took her chance to explore the former, and—oh my god she’s kissing her… with tongue!_

_The two broke their what seems like an eternity of a kiss. The two stared at each other and Ruby chuckled. “I—wow… that was..”_

_“Amazing?” Weiss suggested. Ruby giggled and pressed the fencer’s body flush to her. “More than amazing.”_

_Weiss smiled and gave her a peck, before pulling away but the runner followed her for another kiss. Ruby pulled away and smiled. “So… what now?”_

_Weiss rolled her eyes affectionately. “I believe this is the time for you to ask me out.” Ruby grinned and kissed her nose. “Would you like to go out with me?”_

_Weiss chuckled and hold the latter’s elbows. “I did kiss you. Which should be an aftermath of the date, but yes, I would love to. To go out with you.” Ruby giggled and hugged the latter. And they stayed like that for a bit longer._

And if you’re wondering if their date went well. It went along swimmingly. And the aftermath of their relationship? It went without any problems for the rest of that year, and only for the rest of that year.

Complications starts to rise. By complications, I mean countless of misunderstandings. Weiss and Ruby both decided to keep things steady by not informing a lot of people about the changes in their relationship. The only individuals who knew about their relationship was Yang and Blake. None of their other friends knew what’s going on between them, and they would like to keep it that way. But as always. Things didn’t go the way they both expected.

During the first two weeks of their fifth year, that was the start. Out of the two prodigies, Ruby was the most popular because of her personality and Weiss was considered, more or less... a _bitch_. Weiss knew that. The amount of back stabbing was enough proof for that. But it all grew worse when she and Ruby became exceptionally close. She knows that Ruby had quite a fan base, and all of them, well not really _all of them_ , but most wants to just get on her pants. And seeing that she’s so close with her despite being someone that they don’t exactly like, well then, here comes the hate.

Every mail box, her locker, her phone, her desk… and even her bag, was filled with; “Don’t come near Ruby or I will see you in the dumps.” That’s the pg-13 and translated everything, but I will tell you. It's all graphic. Down to the bone, _literally_.

But she paid no mind. Because, why? If she paid attention and get all riled up, then that means they got into her. And Weiss doesn’t want any lever of interest to be unfold just to get the reaction they wanted. However, all ends when it gets too personal.

You can tell her everything and anything. Be it may profanities or straight up bullcrap. But never, and I mean never, bring her parents up and attack her loyalty to her friends. Needless to say, this got her pretty bad. And what’s worst of all…

“You don’t deserve Ruby's kindness you brat.”

“How could a bitch like you, get accepted by Ruby? That’s ridiculous.”

“Ice Queen. Don’t get your hopes up.”

“Maybe she’s just there because she doesn’t want you to feel alone and sad. I pity you. She's too pure for you.”

“Those friends? Are they really your friends? Or better yet, you, do they deserve _you_.”

…she believes them.

_There was a ring, then none. This got Ruby worried. Weiss never had not answered her calls, nor her friends calls. She looked at Yang, worry was etched in her face. Then, the thunder cackle and lightning flashed._

_Ruby made another call._

_“The number you have dialed is currently unattended. Please try and call lat—”_

_“She’s not answering my calls.” Said Ruby. Ruby felt her heart clench in worry. Yang hold her shoulder and comforted her. “She'll be okay. I know she will.” But it did no effect._

_They heard heavy and rushed footsteps coming from the stairs. The two sisters looked at the raven haired girl holding a bunch of papers with a frantic look on her face. Blake panted, her chest heaving and she looked at Ruby._

_“Weiss.. is.. not okay…” Uttered Blake. Ruby stood in alarm and her hand clenched tightly, her palm paling. “Blake.” Her voice was stern and hard._

_Blake panicked and Yang looked at her worried. She never have seen the girl this worried and panicky. Blake's eyes flickered to and fro. Her hands clenched unconsciously on the papers in her hands._

_“They.. hurt her. Sent her… this many notes and letters.. I-I should've known… I see the signs and yet..” Blake sobbed. Yang ran to her side and hugged her. “I don’t know… where she went.. but its raining... we have to find her.”_

_Ruby didn’t need to be told twice as she bolted out of the door, out in the heavy rain. Yang set Blake down in the couch and envelope her with blankets and kissed her, telling her that she will help her sister to look for the white haired heiress. Blake nodded stiffly._

_Ruby found herself outside her home and into the rain. The rain felt like knife in her skin as her eyes searched the blurry landscape. Her voice rang, shouting her name, all the while her voice cracking. However, she paid no attention. Her mind is clouded with the thought of her girlfriend hurting while she had no idea of everything that is going on with her._

_She searched around, her feet taking her to Oum knows where. Still, there was no sign of the white haired fencer. Her worry increases tremendously. Her eyes began to sting from crying. Her throat becoming parched from shouting. And yet, she still couldn’t find her._

_But by some miracle in disguise, she heard her voice._

_“Ruby?!”_

_Her head did a whiplash at the sound of her girlfriend._

_“Ruby!!”_

_Her eyes strained at the blurred image of a girl running with an audible white umbrella in the gray world she is in. She ran._

_In a flash, the white umbrella was thrown in the haste and the rain puddles splashed around. Droplets seeped in through the fencer’s clothes, giving in on the chilly breeze, but she paid no mind._

_“RUBY!!”_

_A gasp and splash rang._

_The two found themselves sprawled in the asphalt road, the heiress sobbing in the runner's arms. Ruby was also crying. Her heart beating so fast and her breathing gone ragged. She held the shorter girl in her arms tightly, the rain forgotten. The loud rumble of the sky was buzzed out. The lightning dimmed low. But her sobs was clear in her ears._

_“Weiss, you’re okay. Shh… it’s okay..” She cooed. She felt the former’s body tremble in her touch. She heard her gasp. “R-Ruby… I’m so.. sorry.” Her stomach churned._

_Ruby held her even possibly tighter. “No. No. It’s okay… I should be the one saying sorry..” Weiss pulled away and looked at her with red puffy eyes. Ruby kissed her eyes and tears ran once again as she choke back a sob._

_“I felt… defeated.. miserable… but most of all, I felt like.. I don’t deserve any of you.. that I don’t deserve_ you _.” Ruby saw red. She saw the exhausted look on her girlfriend's face and she almost growled. How could they? How could they hurt the most wonderful person that had come into her life? How?_

 _“Don’t be.” Whispered Ruby as she took a hold of the latter’s face. “We love you._ I _love you. And that won’t ever change. You are the most wonderful thing that happened in my life. You are a miracle that I didn’t thought I would get._ Weiss, I love you. _”_

_Weiss bit back a sob and gave her a genuine smile. Ruby was almost blinded at the sheer genuineness of her smile. It was tight lipped, but the end curved upwards. Her eyes crinkle showing her, her own love._

_“What did I ever do to deserve you?” The fencer asked. Ruby smiled and tucked her hair on her ear. “A lot, Weiss. A lot. And allowing me to love you is one of them.”_

_A kiss blossomed under the gray sky. And the sky parted out, light raining through them. The blue skies gazed upon them and the sun blessed them with its rays._

_Yang, now with Blake in tow spotted the two kissing under the sun’s rays. Blake smiled at the picturesque scene in front of her. The scene was a sight to behold. Like it had came out from a book or from the movies._

_“Are we watching a live-action movie schnee-n?” Yang commented. The two broke away after the comment and looked at the two. Blake rolled her eyes and jabbed the blond. “Don’t ruin it.”_

_Ruby and Weiss blinked at them and snickered. The bumbleby couple looked at the two in confusion as they laugh, their voice ringing everywhere, and pretty soon they joined after them._

The days after that went pretty chill for them. And the note/letter sending ceased—no doubt Yang had something to do with that. Weiss though, still observes the side glances and glares coming from the Ruby fandom, but other than that, there were no more. Ruby became slightly protective… okay, _subtly more_ protective to her and she noticed that. There were times that the brunette would see the glances on her way and she would glare coldly to those people. Can’t say that she didn’t like that side of her girlfriend.

And everything went smoother than silk after all that. Their relationship strengthen even more and they opened up their relationship with everyone they knew. And by everyone, I mean _everyone_. Their group of friends were happy for the two couple, and the student body also cheered for them, well, except Ruby's fans of course. But Ruby handled them very well—let’s just say that Yang and Nora were very happy to break some legs.

And of course, Papa Schnee, Jacques, found out their relationship. At first, Weiss was terrified when the two of them were requested to meet the man and Ruby was there to comfort her. And by the time they met him, he just gave them a smile and a nod. Weiss was happy. She literally jumped from where she stood and launched herself to her father's arms. Ruby smiled at the two and promised the father that she would make his daughter happy with everything she have.

Then their graduation came, the two both graduated atop from their peers and Weiss declared their unending love by kissing her wonderful girlfriend full on the lips with everyone cheering and howling on them. The after party though, was another thing. It was their first intimate moment. And up till now, it’s still deeply engraved in their minds.

“Weiss, I love you.” Said Ruby as they sat on their sofa. Weiss blinked at the sudden declaration. It’s been years since she heard those words for so many times, and yet, it never ceased to make her heart do somersaults and her face turning into lovely shades of red.

“What’s with you all of a sudden?” Weiss asked, kissing the crown of her lover. Ruby sighed in contentment. “I just want to say it. I love you.”

Weiss’ heart starts to beat faster once again and she bit the urge to squeal. “And I love you too.” She stated. Ruby looked up to give her a chaste kiss and smiled sweetly. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> • Boy, that was long. And I definitely improved a lot from my early works. This, made my day. The amount of detailed describing that I made just to give every moment a feel of what they should feel… I am very proud.  
> • My first thoughts for the prompt was, “Kiss, Kiss, fall in love.”   
> • As you can see, I kinda experimented and explore the depths of writing that I can reach. I did my best.   
> • I want to capture the moments. To give you the feel of it. I hope I did a good job.  
> • So, brief explanation of little tidbits, they first met when they were starting their freshman year in the lab. Since you all know they are pretty smart, they did good on chemistry but someone left a glass tube on the floor and Ruby tripped landing on Weiss. Needless to say, chaos ensues and since then Weiss disliked Ruby. Next, the project was asked by Professor Port, he’s the one handling engineering classes. Duly note that this all were in the course of two semesters of their first year. They spent six years in school. Ruby had a crush on Weiss on the duration of the first week of the first semester, then it all vanished when they became rivals. On game night, there she realized her feelings for Weiss. Weiss realized hers on the duration of their third year. Due to the fact that she’s cold, people call her, not Ice Queen that was Yang, bitch.. they call her a stick in the mud, bitch. And yes, there were death threats. Taiyang knows their relationship since he ship the two, he found out when he caught them kissing once in Patch. Jacques is good, distant but good, he makes amends for the three siblings.  
> • This is the prequel of the Day 5: Nap Time and/or Cuddles. The last moment were in the same timeline as Day 5 before they fell asleep.


	7. The Princess and Her Knight

**Audience List**

**Day 7: The Princess and Her Knight**

_Clang. Ting. Slash._

All these sounds were heard throughout the castle’s training halls. It was a sound of metal meeting metal. A sound of clashing swords. They were followed by a series of high pitched grunts and yelps from every knights in training. They were there to impress. Yes, impress. Especially their mentors who taught them how to cross blades. Now, all of the knights in training were kids. All ranging from eleven to fifteen years of age, although, there will always be the youngest of them all.

Weiss Schnee, in her tender age of six, had already aspired to become the greatest, if not greatest, the best knight Remnant has to offer. She took a hold of a sword at the age of seven, and was trained by a well renowned knight, Ozpin. To Ozpin's amusement, not only was she determined, she also learns fast and had already experienced her first duel at the age of eight and a half. And now, Weiss is here, in the very hands of the Kingdom of Vale at the age of nine, hoping that she'd at least be, of by some miracle, be picked as one of the new generations of knights.

Weiss grunted as she fought and let her sword meet the other knight's sword. It was a boy she was fighting, there were only a handful of girls who were present, mainly because the others were weak willed and let the boys bully them, and so they left. But Weiss, persistent and determined, fought and ignored whatever they were spouting on about and continue to stand tall.

The boy slashed his sword, his arms going down to land a blow on the white haired fighter, but she jumped out of the way, stepped on the sword and thrust her sword forward to meet the boy's neck in an inch. The boy gasped and looked at her eyes and saw a steely gaze, he shivered and admitted defeat. Weiss pulled her sword back and gracefully hilting her sword on the sheath on her waist. The royal knights and other knights in training who acknowledges her, clapped their hands in recognition. Weiss internally smiled, pride looming on her, then she shook her head as she remembered her mentor’s teaching of not to get full of yourself and head back towards her mentor.

Ozpin nodded and smiled at her, she in turn returned it as well. The leading knight step in front and spoke. “Knights! Attention! Form five man frontage, move!”

The knights in training ran and one by one took their positions. Their legs marching, their swords making so much clatter and the royal knight shouted and they all stood straight.

“All of you are splendid knights! Fit to be part of the round table.” The knight paced back and forth, looking at the knights in training. “But unfortunately, not all of you will be picked. We only needed a handful of brave warriors on our prime. But do not worry, dear knights. You will once again meet us, and let’s see what you have become.”

The royal knight stopped walking. He eyed every single one of the knight, observing them, reading them like an open book. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I have decided…”

The flurry of names went static on the white haired fighter. Her nerves getting on her, yet her face showed no emotion. Her eyes continue to bore holes at the knight in front of her.

“Weiss Schnee.”

_What?_

She blinked as she heard the knight shout, as he dismissed the other knights who didn’t get lucky. Her feet standing firmly on her boot. _She heard that right, right?_

“Now all of you.. welcome to the royal court!!” He exclaimed. The knights grunted in response and he nodded. “All of you are dismissed!”

Weiss found herself staring at the garden's set of flower beds with variety of flowers blooming around. Her mind still processing what happened down at the training hall. _And the cogs took it’s place._

“YES!! WOOHH!!” Weiss jumped from where she sat and tip toed around the shade of the tree as she celebrates her promotion. Then she heard a giggle. She jumped and pulled her sword, positioning herself in a fighting stance.

“Whoah! Hey, it’s okay, it’s just me!!” Yelled a panicked voice. The figure stepped from the tree trunk and showed itself.

It was a boy wearing a white blouse, red vest and a black shorts paired with brown leathered shoes. His arms up in the air. “I’m sorry to startle you, young knight.”

Weiss blinked and relaxed a bit, sheathing her sword, although her left thumb were still uprooting the base of her sword’s hilt. “Who are you?” Weiss asked. The boy perked up and dropped his arms. “Ruby! Nice to meet you, young knight.”

“What brings you here? And how come you are inside the castle’s vicinity?” She questioned. The boy grinned at her. “I’m just here to look at the flowers. As for how, you could say I’m a visitor of the castle.”

 _A visitor?_ “You’re a royal?” Weiss wondered. The boy shrugged and smiled. “Maybe?” He answered. Then he went over to Weiss. “Wanna play?”

Weiss cleared her throat and stood up straight. “I am a knight in training. I must—” The boy hold her hand and grinned at her. “Don’t worry. No one will know. Trust me.”

She didn’t know why and how, but she trusted the guy and let him lead her to Oum knows where. They played under the sun, laughing and giggling around as they play tag. Weiss, as a child, wasn’t able to experience what ‘fun’ is for children. She had only immersed herself into learning how to use a sword and to become a valiant knight. _That_ , was fun.

“Ruby?!!”

The boy perked up and looked at the castle. He then gazed at Weiss and smiled apologetically. “I’ll meet you soon, young knight.” Then off he go. Weiss stared at the disappearing back of her playmate, feeling lonely all of a sudden. “Yeah.. see you soon.”

A week passed by with her training with all the knights in the training hall. She even made friends. The orange haired knight, Nora Valkyrie. The redhead popular knight, Pyrrha Nikos. The silent, yet deadly, Blake Belladonna. The blonde idiot(her words, what with the amount of courting she receives), Jaune Arc. And the calm knight, Lie Ren. And today, they were gathered around in the training hall. They were there to greet someone important as the knight in charge vaguely put.

“Knights! Attention!” 

They all went to position. Weiss was in front. Then her gaze met a familiar figure accompanied by her mentor. It was the boy she met not long ago. _Why was he here?_

“This is Ruby Rose.” Ozpin started. “She is the crowned princess, and the next-in-line for the throne.” Her eyes subtly widen as the person she thought was a _he_ , was actually a _she_. And to top of that, she was the crown princess… _oh god, she played with the crown princess, oh god…_

Ruby's eyes skimmed through the knights that stood proudly in front of her, her silver eyes met with blue ones. She smiled at her and Weiss was blinded on the spot.

“She is here to pick a knight that will serve her to the end. A knight that will stay by her side no matter what happens. A knight that will pledge their loyalty to her.” Ozpin finished, looking at the knights. He heard the princess giggle beside him and looked down. “Are you ready, princess?”

“Come on, Ozpin. I already had my eyes death set on someone.” The princess grinned. She took a step forward, skipping as she stood in front of Weiss. Weiss blinked as she saw the boy— _girl_ wave at her. “Hello there, young knight. I believe I owe you a meeting you sooner than later.” She again, for the second time, gave her an apologetic smile.

Weiss breathed out. “I didn’t wait for that long, your highness.” Ruby frowned and poked the knight's nose. “Ruby.” 

Weiss blinked. “What?” Ruby giggled and looked at her. “Call me Ruby. And no buts! Princess’ orders.” Weiss gaped at girl, but found her voice. “As you wish.” 

Ruby beamed at the response and looked at Ozpin. “I pick her.” Weiss was once again dumbfounded. Ozpin smiled and nodded. “As you wish, your highness.”

Ruby looked at the knight. “What’s your name?” 

“Weiss. Weiss Schnee.”

And that’s where everything had started. Her time as a valiant knight blossomed into fruition. As told by Ozpin, she pledged her loyalty to only serve the princess and to never leave her side. Ruby was delighted at the fact and would always run around with Weiss in tow. Although, there were a couple of times that Ruby would forgot that she needed a knight on her side to guard her and there was a time that Ruby had gotten herself hurt without the knight knowing. Weiss was livid. But not for the princess, but for herself. It took Ruby weeks to convince her that it wasn’t her fault, but her own. Still, Weiss was reluctant to accept the fact.

Since then, the two were inseparable and was connected by the hip. Wherever Ruby go, Weiss was there. She always stayed by her side that it was painfully obvious as to what would be the outcome of their princess and her knight relationship. And Weiss was painfully aware of that fact.

_Weiss is in love with the princess._

She knew that, by heart. As much as she tried to dismiss and deny it in the past, it was evident that she fell for her, _hard_. Her friends can vouch for that. Even Ozpin noticed it. But would she dare to confess? No! Because, according to her, she doesn’t deserve a princess like her. So she kept her mouth shut.

“Weiss…” Ruby moaned, and Weiss flushed, cursing herself for thinking such thoughts. And her red gown gave little to none in her imagination. “Can we go to the carnival, please?” 

“No, Ruby. You have to meet the other royal guests.” She replied. Ruby pouted, then a mischievous smile graze her lips. She gave Weiss her ultimate attack… _puppy eyes._ Weiss looked away, but the princess was stubborn. Well… _so is she_. “Your highness.” Her voice turned cold.

Ruby backed away as soon as she heard her tone. She doesn’t like it when she use that voice on her. It was steely, cold and void of emotion. It made her feel unwelcomed. Weiss noticed this and sighed. “I’m sorry, Ruby.” Ruby shook her head and smiled, though it didn’t reached her eyes. Weiss flinched at the look. “It's okay. You are doing your job, and you're doing great at it.”

Meaning, she’s intimidated. Weiss bit her lip and gulped. She’s _sooo_ , going to regret this decision. She looked at the sad princess and cleared her throat to make her look at her.

“After this… event. I’ll take you out.” She promised. Ruby perked up and kissed her on the cheek. Weiss’ eyes widen. “Thank you, Weiss! You’re the best.”

Weiss dismissed the action, yet she can’t help but feel giddy and bit herself to keep her from squealing in delight. She observed Ruby interact with countless of men, trying to get on her good side, and maybe get a smooch or two. Weiss didn’t appreciate the actions, yet all she can do is stand there and make sure they didn’t get _too_ close. But when a guy tries to hold her without the princess’s permission, she found herself growling and giving him the nastiest glare she could muster at the guy, her hand in the hilt of her sword. Not needing to be told once, the guy scrambled away.

“My hero.” Giggled Ruby, only for Weiss to flush beside her in shades of red.

True to her words, Weiss did try and take her out. Emphasis on the word _try_. Before Weiss even grabbed the opportunity to lead her outside, the princess was dragged to a meeting that left her all alone in the hallway muttering to herself.

“Hey, Weiss!” She heard a chirp from behind. She swivel back and saw her fellow knight, Nora Valkyrie. She nodded a hello to her. “My, you look swell today, Ice Queen.” Nora grinned. Weiss rolled her eyes. Nora then thrust her hands on Weiss, shoving her a piece of paper. “Ciao, Ice Queen!”

The white haired knight held the paper in her palm and read the text.

_“Go to my room. Whatever you see there, follow it. Then meet me in the garden. Love, Ruby.”_

Weiss raised an eyebrow in confusion, but proceed to follow her orders and move straight to the princess’ quarters. Her armored foot clang at the tiled floor as she stop in front of the door to knock. The door opened to reveal Blake Belladonna, another fellow knight. Then her eyes gazed at the bluish white dress laid elegantly on the bed.

Blake offered a hand. “Here you are, my lady. Your dress.” Weiss blinked at her friend's antics and tried to question her, but was cut of and politely asked her to change her clothes, Ruby’s orders.

Weiss can’t help but to scoff at the order. Ruby was having fun giving her orders, making her wear a dress of all people. Then her eyes met Pyrrha, she smiled at her and guide her to sit in front of the mirror. Weiss’ confusion grew more by the second. She also tried to ask the redhead, but the latter just smile as she fixed her hair and applied light makeup to her.

“As a knight, you look dashing. But as a lady, you are a princess.” Vouched Pyrrha as she let the white haired knight see her reflection in the mirror.

She briefly wondered who was the princess in the mirror before realizing that it was her own reflection. She, indeed, look like a princess. Her hair tied into a bun, with a little bit of hair falling on the side of her face. She wore an eyeliner and a light blue eye shadow to compliment her gown. A pearl necklace adorned the pristine skin of her neck. Her ear was adorned with an earring that fits her whole left ear in a shape of a half snowflake.

Her eyes then met Blake and the raven haired knight smiled at her. “Time to go, Weiss. Your prince is waiting.” Her eyebrows met as she looked at her. “Prince?” Blake only smiled.

Blake lead her to the garden. Under the tree where a swing is perched on the tree branch. The swing was occupied by none other than Ruby Rose. Then she noticed something different. Her dress was replaced by a suit.

“Your Majesty. The princess is here.” Blake bowed. The royal stood up from where sat and looked behind her. She smiled at Blake and gave her a nod.

Weiss began to drink in the figure in front of her. The princess—now a prince, looked absolutely dashing than any other men she met. Her hair was spiked, yet it fits her well. She was wearing a red prince’s coat, adorned with gold linings and embroidery. Her pants were sleek black, paired with black shoes. Her hands adorned with white gloves and a smile on her face as she look at the stunning woman in front of her. Ruby stepped forward and bowed, holding the latter's hand, kissing it.

“Ruby? What’s with all of this?” Weiss asked as she watch her hands intertwine with the brunette.

“Well, I figured that a woman like you, also needs to be treated like a princess.” Ruby gazed at the lustrous blue pools. “For the past twelve years, you have been appointed as my knight, by yours truly. And you’ve been doing a pretty good job guarding me and accompanying me all around.”

Ruby took a deep breath. “I also noticed that, you don’t really have a time for yourself. And I sometimes ask myself if I’m depriving you of your alone time. And so..” Ruby outstretched her unoccupied arm and gestured to the garden. “This. This is the time, you are treated as a woman… as a princess.”

Weiss didn’t know what to say. Her life as a woman are always been spent as a knight. As the arm of the princess she loyally serve. She guessed that, there’s no point as acting like a woman, she needs to act like a knight that will protect the princess from harm. She didn’t expect for Ruby to notice it though. Or that she would care about her. Because to her, she is just a knight.. nothing more nothing less.

She looked at Ruby and their entangled hands. Her face burned in different shades of red as she stared at their hands. Ruby’s grip tighten and she looked at her as they walk through the garden.

“You… my lady, are absolutely stunning.” She complimented. The white haired knight turned another shade of red. “Y-you’re just saying that..”

Ruby stopped walking and faced her. “Weiss. When I say you’re beautiful. You _are_ beautiful. You are _gorgeous_. Breathtakingly _lovely_. And…” Weiss waited. Ruby licked her lips, before biting her lower lip. “There was never a time that my eyes ever left its gaze on you. Remember when I appointed you as my knight?”

Weiss nodded at her. Ruby gave her a smile. “I said, I had my eyes death set on someone. And that someone… is you.” Weiss’s eyes widen. Her mind's cogs started turning. She didn’t want to expect. She didn’t want to think. But she hoped that this wasn’t a dream.

Ruby clasped both of the knight's hands and squeezed it. “I love you, Weiss. Ever since I saw you in the garden—no, from my window when you first stepped at the gates. I had always loved you. Even up till now.”

Weiss fought her tears back. “But… I’m a knight… I’m your knight. A-and.. a knight shouldn’t be with a relationship with their command… much less a royal.” Ruby shook her head and stared at her with determination. “I don’t care. They can fight me for my decision, but it won’t change. My love for you won't change. I spent twelve whole years, keeping my feelings at bay. And now…” Ruby cried. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Weiss blinked away her own tears and wiped a gloved hand on the royal’s eyes. “You won’t lose me. I’m your knight. I’ll stay with you, all our days together.” Ruby sniffles and smile. Weiss smiled back and said. “I love you.” 

Ruby leaned in and captured her princess’ lips. Ruby tilted her head and slipped her hands on her lover's cheeks, her right thumb rubbing the side of her cheek. Weiss’ hands made its way on the brunette’s chest, fisting her coat as they deepen the kiss. Weiss broke away and stared at the prince with her half lidded eyes. Ruby does the same, a smile dancing in her lips.

“Will you be my girlfriend, Weiss?” Weiss chuckled and snaked her arms on the latter’s neck. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for you to say those words.” And with that, a kiss once again was made under the moonlit sky. The moon shining above them, and the stars twinkled in delight. A new flower blossomed under the moonlight’s gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> • I made a debate in my own mind as I think of what I would choose for this day's prompt. And in the end I picked this.  
> • I decided to make Weiss a knight because it fits her well. And as for Ruby, I have my mind settled on her being either a femme or a futch. Plus, I want Ruby to be a princess.   
> • They don’t have an age gap. Both are nine at the start and on the end they’re twenty-one.  
> • Weiss is actually a princess, but the kingdom was gone. And yes, she’s an orphan. Ozpin adopted her.  
> • Ruby likes guy clothes. She was actually called ‘Prince’ at some point. Especially when she wears the royal suit.   
> • Weiss realized her feelings when Ruby was nearly assassinated by Adam Taurus. Blake killed him out of saving her friend when he almost struck Ruby with a sword.


	8. Sing-a-long to the Hexes Song

**Day 8: Free Day**

**Sing-a-long to the Hexes Song**

  
It wasn’t really uncommon for adventurers to get cursed in one way or another. You could instantaneously be Sleeping Beauty in a matter of days. You could be the beast in Beauty and the Beast if you perform the same thing he did when he was quite young. And while plenty of hexes and curses are somewhat… tolerable, but of course, there’s the type of hexes and curses that would make you feel like the world’s ultimate jester alive. 

  
And who’s fault is that right now… Yang _Fucking_ Xiao Long. Weiss, in all her days living and performing spells and magic, she was never this embarrassed and mad at the same time, at the same person for nearly over a decade. 

  
Weiss was cursed. 

  
And she doesn’t like every single moment she spends her day, mulling over her predicament, while planning a mouthful of hexes and curses for Yang, and trying to keep her mouth shut. Apparently the curse was making her say all the things she wasn’t supposed to say at all. It was like, downing a years worth of truth potion. And she doesn’t like every single word she says. And what’s more aggravating, there was no known cure for it except a some sort of riddle that written it’s way on Weiss’ vision after she got flung by the hex’s power in the catacombs. 

  
_Verity is your greatest enemy_  
_Melody shall be your guide_  
_When hearts collide_  
_It will bid their good bye_

  
Lovely. 

  
“I’m so sorry, Weiss. I didn’t know that thing was hexed.” Apologized Yang, for like the umpteenth time already. Weiss gave her a look. “If you actually keep your hands off where it should really belong, then we will not be in this god fucking forsaken predicament at all!” She hissed. Apparently it also makes her curse like a sailor. Or is it just her pent up emotion talking? 

  
“Can’t you like, uncurse yourself or something?” Yang asked. 

  
“Are you an idiot? _You’re lucky you’re beautiful—_ shut up. As I was saying, haven’t you read that riddle. It can only be undone by, whatever that is.” Said Weiss, biting her tongue at the slip. Yang gave her a cheeky grin. 

  
“You think I’m beautiful?” She teased. Weiss rolled her eyes, but decided that she could take her own medicine. “ _You, Yang, are one of the most beautiful lady I laid my eyes on. Your bright blond hair glows just like the sun. Your warm lilac eyes, beats any shades of purple. Your voluptuous bod—_ ” 

  
“Ack—fine, I’m sorry. Sheesh. Stop.” Yang squirmed at the compliments, blushing. “An honest Weiss is not a good Weiss at all.” Weiss huffed. “I’m glad we’ve got something to agree on.” Then Weiss did a double take at her words, suddenly blinking at her realization.

  
Blake then entered the scene, panting and sweaty. She looked at the two and puffed an air before speaking. Which was immediately cut off by Weiss. 

  
“ _You know even if your sweaty or wearing anything ragged you’re still beautiful as ever. Now it makes sense why people call you the ‘Mystic Beauty’_. Please forget about that. Anyway, are you okay?” Weiss asked, trying to sound casual. Blake gaped at the woman, red tinge was visibly present in her cheeks. Yang whistled. “She got you too. Tell me it’s uncomfortable.” 

  
Blake didn’t hesitate. “I’m flattered, but Yang is right.” She said, and was taken aback. “I don’t know what’s weird, me actually agreeing with you or Weiss complimenting me?” 

  
“Hey!” Protested Yang. Weiss giggled at the shadow weaver's remark. “I know right.” 

  
“As I was saying, before I was nicely interrupted. We’ve got some bad news.” She started.

  
Weiss spoke, jokingly. “And my thing is not already a bad news.” Blake shook her head smiling before turning serious. “Miss Glynda does not have any cure for your hex.” 

  
Weiss opened and closed her mouth, raising her index finger. “Yeah. That is.. bad news indeed.” 

  
Yang gave her a side way hug. “Cheer up, princess. Lest you can be as suave as you can be.” Weiss let out a sigh. “Only you, would love having this hex.” 

  
Yang laughed. “Well, the hex would have probably been mine if you didn’t become a superhero at the last minute.” Weiss groaned at her. 

  
“Because I didn’t know, that the hex is much, much worse than a potent truth potion in all of Remnant. Be glad I became your knight in shining armor, miss damsel in distress.” Weiss didn’t bother to hide the slight sarcasm at the last sentence, yet it still hold some truth on it. And Yang, again, was blushing. Weiss took notice. 

  
“Yang, are you blushing?” Blake addressed the goliath in the room. Yang’s eyes widen and looked away. Weiss smirked mischievously. 

  
“Who would have thought that the brute was actually _a real lady behind those magnificent physique of muscles_.” Weiss’ smirk stayed on place as Yang became more flushed. Blake looked at the two in amusement. 

  
“You’re having a bit much of fun in this, Weiss.” Blake stated and Weiss puffed her chest. “But of course!” 

  
“Whatever. Let’s get her fixed up. I don’t think I can handle any more of her compliments.” Grumbled Yang. Weiss shrugged and Blake stifle a laugh on her palm. 

  
The three went to their shared house to rest up their already tired muscles. The three was sharing a room of four, but the fourth roommate was nowhere to be found. 

  
“Where's Ruby?” Pondered Blake. Yang shrugged before speaking. "In the Guild. Probably going to hunt something."

  
"Without us?" Weiss asked. Yang nodded at her. "But why?" 

  
"That.” She answered while pointing a finger at the latter. “I don't know of." Said Yang. Then their door burst open, revealing a panting red clad adventurer. "GUYS GUESS WHAT?!"

  
" _That you finally asked Penny out_." Spat Weiss, then she close her mouth as a hand flew on her mouth as her eyes widen. "I.. forget about that. What?"

  
Ruby dismissed the statement, or she just didn't heard it at all because she was busy giggling and fisting the air. She looked at Weiss and grinned. "I found the maker of the hex! He's here! Downstairs!!"

  
The three blinked at her and followed their fearless leader downstairs. They saw a man sipping coffee in the coffee table.

  
"Why isn't it Miss Schnee?" Said the man. Weiss brows met in confusion. "Professor Oobleck?"

  
The man chuckled and nodded. "Why yes, it is I, Doctor Oobleck." Oobleck gazed at the witch and nodded. "I see you have been hexed by my own magic."

  
Weiss sputtered, wondering if she should be mad by how nonchalant the doctor sounds like, or just ask the question she had wanted to hear the answer to. She chose the latter. "Do you have any potions or cures for my predicament?" Before Oobleck could answer, Yang butt in. "And why would you have a hexed mirror?"

  
Oobleck laughed and sipped his coffee. "Good question, Miss Xiao Long. As you may know, I am a doctor and as a doctor, it is my sole purpose to create antidotes, potions and cures for possible sickness and/or hexes and curses around. That hex was made of a failed attempt of a cure. I abandoned it, and maybe the vial that contains the hexed liquid was poured onto that mirror during the quake." Explained Oobleck. Yang was perplexed by the answer. How could someone just act so nonchalantly about _all_ of this?

  
"As for your question, Miss Schnee. Unfortunately, I do not have a cure for the hex. You see, it is quite a unique type of hex, heavily influenced by the mirror." He stated. Weiss felt her left eye twitch. "The mirror is possessed by a spirit who wasn't able to confess to her true love. So, I'm guessing, and this is a theory. The hex would be under the influence of her grieve of being unable to confess, and so, the hex would be... confess and the curse will be broken. She's giving the person a chance to confess. My, what a good soul." 

  
He fixed his glasses and smiled at Weiss who is now much more paler than her usual pale skin. Her only thought was;

  
There's no way in Remnant that I will confess to.. to... HER!!

  
Weiss inwardly panicked, although she was already sweating bullets under her robe and she felt how they turned like droplets of ice on her skin, no doubt was caused by her magic connected to her emotion of being stressed.

  
"Well! I shall seek my way home. I have to run tests on my potion. Would you like some?" Oobleck asked. The four shook their heads and the man shrugged before making his way out of the house. The three individuals looked at Weiss.

  
"I rather shut my mouth. Endure this curse, than confess." Stated Weiss, firmly crossing her arms in her chest.

  
"But it might take a while for a cure to be brewed." Said Ruby in concern. Weiss harrumphed at her and looked away. "I thank you for your concern, my l—goddamit." She cursed herself for almost slipping. "But I'll be fine. I don't know if Yang will be though."

  
Yang sputtered, blushing. "No! I don't wanna hear any more compliments!" She yelped. Ruby grew confused at her sister's action.

  
"Compliments?" Asked Ruby.

  
"The curse makes her say things she doesn't normally say, but it hold truth." Answered Blake. Ruby nodded in understanding.

  
Weiss cleared her throat and looked at the brunette. “I will see to it that.. this… _wretched_ curse won’t be a bother to our future hunts.” 

Except it did.

One time, three days after meeting the doctor, they went for a hunt. A hunt is a job adventurers do to make some money. But, rather calling it a mission or a job, it was chosen to be called a hunt for some unknown reasons. Now onto that hunt, they were tasked to fight some Fire-Breathing Runner Lizards. And this lizards are tall. Like, ten foot tall. Needless to say, it proved quite hard to defeat the fire breathing specimen.

There were a lot of running, and so, of course, a lot of sweating. Now Weiss was a hundred percent sure that she won’t have a gay panic anytime soon. But seeing three of her attractive teammates sweating and attractively wiping a sheen of sweat, made her think twice. But when her eyes landed on the hard rock abs her leader is sporting, well… there was a flurry of red reaching to her ears and a _very_ well-detailed describing of said _voluptuous, well-made, mouth watering abs._ Needless to say, Weiss was only millimeter away into digging a hole and burying herself in pure embarrassment.

And now this time, a week after the first, is when they are tasked by Doctor Oobleck to find him some Rainbow Frogs inside dark, creepy caverns. Doctor Oobleck even insist to them to take his pouch and put some clothes in it, because according to him, “ _There is a possible hundred percent chance that you might need some extra clothes_.” And oh yes, they do indeed need spare clothes.

As if everything was a com-fantasy anime, ironically, the caves were home to one _vicious nightmare_ (Weiss words after reading about them). The one and only Strip Slime. Yes, you read that right folks, I also can't believe it(did I watched or read too many of these anime cliché?). 

Yang was the first victim.

As they were walking, Yang was complaining(second to Weiss) about feeling slimy and slippery. There was no light or fire magic on, they simply forgot that they have a mage and a fire user in their group. Then Yang soon complain of being cold.

“Maybe that’s why we need clothes. It’s so chilly in here.” Said Yang. 

“Don’t be absurd, Yang. It's not that cold.” Weiss rebut. Yang smirked at her, although Weiss wasn’t able to see it. “Or is it because, _the cold doesn’t bother you anyway?_ ”(Yes, I sang that in my head..)

Weiss rolled her eyes. They heard Yang sneeze and the three stood in alert and wonder. Yang’s teeth chattered as they go. Then Weiss had enough.

With a flick of her wrist, let there be light, and there was light. A small ball of light, three of them, soon came floating. It lit the path they had been trekking on and Weiss inwardly face palmed for not thinking of using her magic sooner. Weiss felt that Yang was about to say something about her magic when she held out a palm to stop her and look at her— _oh_. Yang is naked. _Yang is naked??!_

Weiss let out a high pitched shriek, flailing her arms around like a flappy bird before putting her hands in her eyes, but her fingers were a bit parted.

“Sweet mother of Oum!! _What a fine specimen—_ oh fuck!! Yang, you’re naked!” Weiss stammered. The remaining two looked at Yang wide eyed in surprise. Yang looked down.

“Oh, I’m naked… I’m naked…” The cogs on her brain seemed to slowly move. Then her eyes widen and gaped down at her. “OH OUM I’M NAKED!!”

Weiss flicked her wrist letting the glowing orbs float on different direction and saw eerily familiar blob of gooey slime. Weiss inwardly shiver and gulp. 

“Don’t make a sudden move.” Weiss said in a hushed tone. The three stiffen at her words. Weiss silently grabbed the pouch that the doctor had given them and flicked her wrist. Yang’s spare clothes came flying and magically fitting itself to the blonde’s body with a flick of Weiss’ wrist. Weiss continued her warning. “They're sensitive to movement.”(kudos to people who gets the reference)

“Why are we whispering?” Questioned Ruby, as silent as she could.

“I thought their sensitive to movements?” Seconded Yang, her eyes darting around the bouncy blobs of slimes. 

“I don’t know too.” Weiss answered truthfully. Blake glanced at her. “Do you know how to avoid them?” Weiss took a deep breathe and exhaled.

“When I say run, run.” Exhaled Weiss. The three just looked at the mage wide eyed, realization creeping in, that even their resident smart mage knows nothing to avoid or possibly petrify the slimes.

Weiss eyes then flickered to the rest of the cavern and gulp as her wrist twitch in anticipation. She breathes in and let's out, “Run!!”

The four ran like they are in a marathon. Like a stampede of buffalos running through canyons with the slimes bouncing from wall to wall, catching up to them. The whole cavern was filled with panic screams and squeals as they scampered around the dirt. Weiss was cursing.

“Fuck!! Of all the creatures to be gifted existence in this fucking whole wide world of Remnant. Motherfucking strip slimes had to be the fucking one!!” Hissed Weiss. Her wrist twisting, index and middle finger drawn as light emerges on her fingertips, scrawling out runes. “ _Even if people like Yang who has a nice body, as well as Blake and Ruby, will be stripped off by these miracle makers. I wouldn’t mind gawking_.”

Yang screamed back, her face red from embarrassment. “NOW’S NOT THE TIME, WEISS!!”

Weiss screamed in return. “TELL THAT TO THIS STUPID CURSE!!!” Suddenly, glyphs appeared over Weiss that proceeds to shoot ice shards towards the slimes. 

Weiss closed her eyes and screamed to high heavens. “CAN THIS GET ANY MORE WORSE!!??”

  
To answer the question, yes. Yes, it could get any more worse than getting chased by a cloth-eating slime disaster. They were stuck in the cave. Luckily for them, at the end of the cavern were piles of unused metal scraps are lying around that were made to become a wall slash shield from the crazy slimes.

“Weiss, are you really sure there is no way we could get rid of those… whatever those things..” Asked Yang, looking warily at the magic-made wall.

“For the umpteenth time, Yang, there is no possible way of ridding those _pesky little stripping miscreants_.” Hissed Weiss, running her temple angrily. “ _And well, what are the odds that they would eat Yang’s clothes like it’s a snack… well she is a snack—_ I give up..”

Yang sighed and looked away. Ruby just stared at Yang, then to Weiss. “Are you attracted to… Yang?” Weiss visibly hear something from behind her words. A certain tone that says jealousy. But that can’t be right, right?

Weiss closed her eyes and deeply let out a defeated breath. She looked at the brunette and weakly smiled. “You want the honest truth?” Ruby nodded. “ _I find all of you painstakingly attractive. By far you all, are the most gorgeously attractive women I’ve ever met, aside from the other girls I know_.”

The three blushed at the admission. But Weiss was so tired she couldn’t stop. “ _I’ll have to admit, there are actually many of times that I had found myself gay panicking every time one of you walk by with only a shirt and an underwear inside our little quaint home_.”

“ _And you know what… I may or may not have a genuine interest on one of you.._ ” Now Weiss was proud that she didn’t actually blurt out who she really like, but nevertheless it was the truth. “ _Admittedly so, I had a crush on the three of you. Had._ ”

The three were rendered speechless. Their mouth agape, well Yang is. They couldn’t believe what had gone out from their friends mouth. Yang was the first to talk.

“So.. does that mean… the person you like is one of us?” Asked Yang. Oh Weiss actually didn’t thought of that part. _Oh no_.

Weiss grimaced and huffed. “ _Maybe_.”

After a beat of silence of silence, they heard a certain familiar splash of liquid body from behind. Weiss was the first to notice the blob of gooey green slime. Weiss muttered a chant and a red glyph appeared from behind the three and shoot a large fireball to the little ‘innocent’ blob. 

It disintegrated.

 _Oh_.

Weiss looked at the melted body of the slime and observed it. There’s a possibility that it may put itself back together to regenerate. She stared. Nothing. _Thank Oum_. Weiss grinned and grabbed her little notepad and wrote the little interesting discovery of a certain weakness of the stripping monstrosity.

“Now that we know what their weakness is, I guess we can go out from this hell hole.” Weiss stated in triumph, as if she just didn’t admitted a rather embarrassing confession to her friends.

“But we haven’t found what we were looking for.” Queried Blake.

Ruby raise a tentative hand. “I may or may not have already gotten some on our way running in here. They were just sticking around on the walls when I saw them.” She showed a transparent cage, the specimen, Rainbow Frogs were in sight.

Yang grinned triumphantly and smacked the back of the brunette making her cough as the former gave her a thumbs up, where she replied with a weak smile.

“Now let’s go!”

“Excellent job, ladies! Now I have enough to brew a cure for your recent predicament, Miss Schnee!” Announced the doctor. 

Weiss did a double take and grinned. “That is excellent news, Doctor!” _Now she can be free from this wretched curse._

“But I’m afraid that it would take longer than usual to brew it.” The doctor said dejectedly. Weiss blinked and looked at him. He noticed the gaze. “You see, Miss Schnee. I have recently found the formula for the cure, they were just around the shelves of my home. And I noticed that the ingredients are more or less hybrids of plants that I had made which is another matter of a problem.” 

He held up a finger and exhaled. “They could take months to prepare.” Ended Oobleck. 

Weiss stood gaping at the doctor. She felt faint. _Does this mean… I’m going to be like this… FOREVER?!!_

Weiss is clearly traumatized.

The group had to grab the silver haired woman who stood frozen stiff in front of the doctor not moving at all. That got them worried so they carried the statue of a woman back to their home. They laid her down on her bed and left her staring in the ceiling.

The three went down, worried for their friend’s _mental_ health. Although, Weiss was the least to be affected by any types of trouble that would definitely made one insane, this one may took a huge toll on Weiss’ self. And it probably did.

“ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHGHHHGHHHGHGG!!!!”**

They heard her shout. No doubt it would be heard from outside their very own home. Panicked, the three jumped from where they are. Ruby fell from the sofa, groaning and holding her side. Blake jumped, very high, and found herself perched on the ceiling, claws outstretched. Meanwhile, Yang tripped spilling water everywhere, and she slipped when she stepped on it, her behind hitting the floor. They heard a clambering of feet upstairs and saw Weiss running down, red faced.

“What happened to you guys?” Weiss asked, as she noticed the three. Ruby held out a hand and signed okay, Blake fell down in a hiss and Yang groaned, letting herself fall on the floor.

Blake was the first one to recover. “And you? Are you okay? You screamed.” She stated. Weiss ran a hand to her face and huffed heavily.

“I’m tired. And I think the whole world is plotting against me, giving me _this_ …” Her arms flail around, gesturing. “… _thing_ , telling me to confess already!”

Yang stood up, rubbing her behind. “Maybe that's not a bad idea. I mean, you’ve been single for like, what? Almost six years, Weissy. And your last relationship was with…”

“Coco, I know.” Weiss sighed and shake her head. “But… I don’t know.. I feel like she won’t reciprocate my feelings.” 

Yang scoffed. “C’mon Weiss. As if anyone can resist you.” Weiss looked at her. “Honestly speaking. Although, I don’t like you in that way, cuz I like someone else you know and they're pretty—shutting up now. Anyways, whoever the lucky girl is, I’m sure they’ll like you back and if not, well it’s their loss.”

Weiss smiled at her. “Thanks, Yang.” Yang grinned and have her a thumbs up. “Just a question though, it’s not me right?” Weiss chuckled and shook her head. 

“No. You're more of a colossal dolt than she is.” Hinted Weiss. Blake caught on this. “You said that you have taken an interest in one of us.. can I take a guess?” Blake asked. 

Weiss sighed in defeat and let out a weak grin. “Knowing you, there will be no second guess.” Blake smirked at this.

“Let's see, it wouldn’t be Yang because I don't think you would want a pun master spouting jokes all around the place… all day.” Yang gaped and protested at the notion. “It could possibly me, but you know my preference and you still continue to tease and push me to her, so that's a no… and so that left is..” Blake deliberately trailed off, her gaze fixing to Ruby.

“ _Ruby_.” 

She dropped the bomb.

Ruby flailed her arms around and vehemently shake her head. “That couldn't be! W-Weiss? Like _likes_ me?!! No way!!” Ruby put her arms in front of her and from a cross.

“What makes you say that?” Questioned Blake. Ruby stopped flailing and laughed nervously. “I mean, that can’t be right… Weiss is.. she deserves more, a-and… I don’t think I fit the bill.”

“Weiss is the heiress, the master of magic, a goddess and many more… while I’m just—me, and nothing more. I’m a dolt.. I could be annoying, and my past relationships do say so… I can’t be worthy of her…” Ruby whimpers as she had taken an interest on her shoes, wriggling her toes.

“What's _that_ suppose to mean?” 

Ruby looked up to see Weiss glaring at her, cheeks dusted with red, a frown of displeasure etched on her lips. Weiss step forward to Ruby, and Ruby almost melt at the sheer intensity of her glare.

“You? Not worthy of me? Ruby, I beg to differ.” Weiss took a deep breathe and exhaled. “ _You are the most wonderful person I’ve ever met. You had become the light that shed away the darkness crawling deep within me. You helped me when I fell over and when I thought that I could do everything and anything on my own. You held me when I need a shoulder to lean on. You even saved me from my bastard of a father, which you didn’t have to do, and yet you still did because you care_.”

“ _Your stubbornness became your charm. Your cheery personality became my light. Your determination became my strength. Everything you are and everything you do is something I always admire and now… I’ve come to love it._ ”

In the middle of Weiss’ speech. Yang and Blake had already snuck out to give them privacy, while Ruby just stared at her, wide eyed and jaw ajar. She listened to her. Absorbing the weight of her confession. _Does that mean, she really like her? HER? Ruby Rose? The person she really abhor disliking to—well, used to. She, Ruby ‘effin Rose?_

The circuits on her brain fried.

“ _And your beautiful mouth that I really want to kiss, had the audacity to tell me that you don’t deserve me? Me?! Heck, I don’t even deserve you! What did I do on my past life to have you in my life? How did I became so lucky to have you literally stumbling into my life?_ ”

Ruby zoned out by the time she heard the word kiss coming from her crush’s mouth.

“ _How did you became the most annoying pain in my ass to the most endearing, lovable, extraordinary, gorgeous woman that I want to live with for the rest of my life? I don’t know, it just did. You are just that.. deeply engraved, into my life_.” 

Weiss was crying now. Ruby woke up from her reverie and cautiously approached the mage. When Weiss didn't show any protest, she raised her hand to brush the tears away from her cheek, resting it there as the alabaster woman leaned on the hand with her own darting to rest on the back of Ruby’s hand. She sighed.

“ _You changed me, for the better, and I wouldn’t be who I am today without you. You became the light to my darkest days, you shine so bright I almost think you're not real. That you are just a pigment of my imagination, a dream—and if this is a dream…_ ” Weiss sobbed. “ _… then I don’t wanna wake up.._ ”

Weiss’ hand gripped at the hand in her cheek and closes her eyes, exhaling a shaky breathe. She opened her eyes and stared at the silvery pools staring back at her.

“I love you, Ruby Rose. From the bottom of my hypothalamus. And more.”

Ruby couldn’t believe what she had heard. Or if she's even hearing it right. She had always thought that Weiss wouldn’t like her the same way she had always like her— _love_ her. She would just, daydream about the day she and Weiss would be together. It didn’t occur to her that it would actually happen. But now, Weiss has confessed to her. Admittedly it was because of the curse, but she still confessed. And she still couldn't believe it. 

“Y-you lo-love me?” She stuttered. Her tongue darting to wet her lips. “Are you r-really serious?”

Weiss smiled lovingly to her. And she swore her heart swoon. “I do. I always have. Ever since you stayed as my friend in the academy.”

Ruby choke back a sob, tears pricking her eyes. “I’m not dreaming right?” Weiss shook her head ‘no’. Ruby smiled with tears freely flowing to her cheeks.

Weiss held the hand on her cheek, while the other wiped the tears away. She closed the gap between them and kissed her forehead, longer to stress the fact that she had love her so. When she broke away, she looked at those eyes that she also fell in love with.

“I love you, Ruby—”

Weiss went unfinished when a sudden soft lips pressed timidly on her own. She stood there in shock. Blinking owlishly at the sudden movement. _And just move goddamit!!_ Weiss leaned in, reciprocating the now filled with more passion, less timid kiss. While Weiss half-brain complained about the difference in height, the other half was praising the heavens that she actually had a kiss with her long time crush. Weiss felt an arm snaking to her waist, pulling her flush against the adventurer, while the other cradle her head. Likewise, she darts her arms around the brunette’s neck, twiddling the shorter ends of her hair at the back of her neck. She then felt a tongue dart to lick her lips, biting it softly, causing a moan to bubble on her throat. But the moan was effectively muffled when Ruby’s tongue entered the mouth that wasn’t hers.

_Oh my gosh! I’m kissing Weiss!!!_

_Oh Oum!! I’m being French kissed by Ruby!!_

The two inevitably parted, their chest burning, both due to the lack of air and from the intense passion of their kiss. The two could only stare at each other. Admiring what they actually had done to the other. 

Weiss is flushed. Her cheeks deep red, panting, eyes clouded with love and lust, dilating. Ruby on the other hand, her once bright silver eyes are now darkened, her tongue grazing her lips again as she stared back and forth to Weiss’ lips and eyes.

“I—so that happened..” Breathed Ruby. She looked at her—now lover in the eyes. “Wanna do it again?”

“ _Please_.”

“So I'm guessing, you both are okay? No more hex?” Asked Yang, as she and Blake re-entered their home.

“I think the hex is already gone by the time I said.. erm…” Weiss muttered awkwardly. Her hand squeezing her girlfriend’s hand. “I said _that_..”

Yang nodded in understanding. “Congrats, you two.” She said. Weiss nodded a ‘thank you’, a smile etched its way to her lips. Yang saw this and visibly relaxed.

“Now that you had already resolved your thirst…” A couple of ‘hey” was heard. “Are you two going out on a date now?”

The two looked at each other, as if speaking in telepathy to each other. Weiss timidly nod while Ruby grinned. “We will. The both of us. Although, we haven’t decided when, but most certainly will.”

Yang hummed and leaned on the sofa. “Well, hex problem solved! Now, what?” Weiss’ eyes darted to Blake. She then looked at Yang. Ruby noticed this and put two and two together.

“Sis. How about I offer you something?” Proposed Ruby. Yang perked up at this. “Whatsit?” Ruby grinned, Yang didn’t noticed the hidden message behind it. “How about we give you some ‘space’? You know, to ‘think’ things through?” She cleared her throat and slyly looked at Blake. “With Blake, of course.”

Yang’s eyes widen considerably and sputtered. Weiss glanced at her lover and gave her an appreciative look. Ruby understood. Weiss stood up and held Ruby’s hand as they march to the door, leaving two lovebirds alone. The blond blushing, and the raven confused.

“Now, if you will excuse us. We have a date to go to.” She looked at Yang and smirked. “Ciao~”

Yang wasn’t sure if she prefers the hexed Weiss or the Weiss now. But the former sounds easy to deal with than the latter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> • Well, I said I was going to continue this one. So, here you go.  
> • I wanna make Weiss gay panic around her friends soooo, hehe.

**Author's Note:**

> • I was actually having a bit of a hard time to make this thing. I had to delete a thousand words worth of plot because it didn’t felt right.  
> • This was originally supposed to be a Soulmate AU, but like, it was kind of a thing already of the WRW, so I brushed it off. Although, it still kind of leaning on to that part.  
> • Oh yeah, you have to squint a bit to see the prompts in this shot. It’s easy to find don’t worry.  
> • I was actually about to make it a bit longer, but I’m like; “Hey, I kinda like this ending. I’ll keep it.”


End file.
